Sailors of Nerima A Nabiki's Heartache Omake
by Ryo-Oki
Summary: In this parody of my Nabiki's Heartache story, Ryoga has been granted the Powers of Luna from the Sailor Moon universe and is in charge of recruiting a new generation of Sailors to save the world from a new menace Fourth and final chapter now posted.
1. Chapter 1 Recruiting the Sailors

The Sailors of Nerima: A Nabiki's Heartache Omake / Parody  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo_Oki  
  
"ryo_oki@pacbell.net"  
  
Disclaimer: Warning this is a very silly parody of my Nabiki's  
Heartache story. This is set in a "slightly" different universe  
that that of the main story. What happens here will have no  
baring on the original story or its later chapters.  
  
  
  
Under a nondescript house in the Tokyo province of Nerima dwells a   
being of great evil. A force so Malevolent, even the staunchest defenders of  
justice quake at the mere mention of his name. He is known by many titles, most  
not repeatable in public. This fearsome cruel being is most commonly known as....  
  
  
THE PANDA MAN  
  
The being in question sits at a plain and rather large desk. Its head rests  
on its black and white fore paws in a position very similar to its anime hero, one  
Gendo Ikari. (Told you he was an evil and twisted being didn't I.) The creature  
looks out into the darkened room. The only light that exists is that which is  
coming from some very strange looking black monoliths in the room. One is shaped  
like a bra, another is shaped like a small duck, still another is rather non-  
descript, but it appears to be crying. The final too monoliths are very close  
together and appear to be blushing at each other. The first one resembles a  
wooden practice sword, the second a bouquet of roses.  
  
"This meeting will come to order.", a sigh held up by the giant fuzzy  
black and white being said.  
  
"These meeting would be over quicker if you would just speak for once  
and stop using those signs, Panda Man.", a voice from the sword shaped  
monolith spoke out.  
  
"Do not be too harsh with him brother dear. For him not speaking means  
that I can listen to your dulcet tones more often.", the rose shaped monolith  
spoke out.  
  
"And I your sister dear.", the sword shaped monolith spoke.  
  
Sounds of much kissing soon emanated from both monoliths causing all  
others to practically scream out, "EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW", and turn quite  
green in the process.  
  
"How can you do something so vile, so against the laws of nature.", said  
a sign held by Panda man.  
  
"Because we are EVIL... EVIL, I tell you.", the sword and rose monoliths  
yelled out before beginning to laugh hysterically as everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
"We have gathered here together to once again battle our hated foes. Those  
trio of do-gooders who have been a constant thorn in our collective side. You all  
know of who I speak.", the panda signs read.  
  
"Uh.... the Powerpuff Girls?", the duck monolith said.  
  
"No you moron!! I am speaking of our arch foes.... The Sailors of Nerima.",  
the panda sigh said.  
  
"Old pervert you shall be the first of my 'generals' sent against the  
Sailor. Return in victory and you shall be rewarded with this: Backstage passes  
to the Venus swimwear competition in Nerima auditorium. Fail, and you will be  
punished.", the panda signs said as the bra shaped monolith began to drool ,then  
shuddered when it realized what the price for failure would be.  
  
"Soon victory will be ours, and we will be able to conquer this ward, then  
all of Tokyo muh ha hah ha ha ha.", read the panda signs as the bra shaped  
monolith faded from sight soon followed by the others.  
  
Unnoticed by all, a small black animal was hiding in the corner of the room  
carefully listening to what everyone had said.  
  
"So Panda, you once again try and pit your pitiful forces against the  
Forces of good. You shall not succeed this time. It is time for the sailors to  
awaken again.", the strange little creature thought to itself.   
  
"I wonder how he will react when he finds out that he will be the first  
called to duty. No matter, Ranma you will embrace your destiny, and it shall  
amuse me greatly. I shall have my revenge for all the time you have embarrassed  
me. Of course this is all for the good of the Silver Star Kingdom, my   
revenge is only an added benefit.", the creature thought to itself as it  
smiled evilly.  
  
As it stepped out of the corner, one could see that the creature in   
question was a small black pig with a strange star shaped tattoo on its  
forehead. The being took two more steps then seemed to fade into nothing.  
  
As the panda made its way up the stairs from its secret lair (i.e.  
basement of its home), the door at the top of the stairs opened revealing a  
very attractive red headed woman in her early 30's.   
  
"Genma, what are you doing down here, why are you a panda now.", the  
beautiful woman said.  
  
"Ah No-chan.....One of the pipes was loose, and I was fixing it.... I  
became wet while working on it... Yes that's it.", Genma panda's signs said.  
  
"Well hurry it up, lunch is almost ready, and I have a special dessert  
planned for after.", the woman said in a very seductive voice as she walked  
back up the stairs. "But you had better change first."  
  
The panda stared at the retreating form of his wife with a lustful  
expression on its face.  
  
"We shall now do the dance of joy!!", a panda sign read as the panda began  
doing a strange dance.  
  
  
  
"Ite!!!", the panda thought as it collapsed in pain wondering what foul   
being could have been so cruel as to strike him in such a place.  
  
Five minutes later the young woman once again descended the stairs looking  
for her wayward husband. When she reached the bottom, she saw a large  
panda twitching in pain, holding on to a sensitive part of its anatomy.  
  
"Husband dear, did you damage yourself again.", the attractive redhead  
said.  
  
The panda could only twitch slightly in response.  
  
Grabbing the large panda by its ear, the young woman dragged the creature  
up the stairs and threw it onto the couch without effort.  
  
"Now husband, what I am do to. I have needs that are not being fulfilled.  
Oh what is a shy young woman to do?", the redhead asked.  
  
"Shy?!?!?, compared to what??", a panda sign said.  
  
"Oh I know.", the redhead said as the left the living room and skipped  
down the hallway to a closed door.  
  
"Oh Taro-chan!", her voice sang out.  
  
"Oh god!", a voice from behind the door said.  
  
"Taro-chan will you help your 'auntie' out with a little problem.", the  
redhead said as she heard furniture being stacked against the door.  
  
"Sorry, I am tired.......and I have a headache.", the voice from behind  
the door said.  
  
The door was suddenly thrown open sending furniture and 'Taro-chan'  
flying. He had hoped to have thrown out the window, but poor 'Taro-chan's'  
luck had sent him flying toward the bed where he landed face up spread  
eagled on it.  
  
"Now that is more like it Taro-chan.", the woman purred seductively.  
  
"Well, Nodoka-san fancy meeting you here.", the boy said nervously.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. You know you are supposed to call me No-chan.", Nodoka said  
as she let her house coat slip off and pool at her feet reveal a very short  
and somewhat transparent 'French maid' outfit.  
  
"After all it was I who found you outside those weeks ago in such poor  
condition and nursed you back to health. So if you do not show your poor  
'auntie' a little gratitude today I may have to punish you.", Nodoka said  
as she pulled a feather duster out of nowhere.  
  
Outside the Saotome house and for miles around a voice screaming in   
holy terror(tm) could be heard.  
  
  
What is that dear readers? You are confused by the strange events now  
taking place in a formerly familiar setting. What is going on you say. Why is  
everyone acting so strangely? For the answers to these questions true-believers  
we must turn back the hands of time to an event that occurred five days  
previous. An event that started not with bang but with a 'bwee'.  
  
  
  
In a forest just outside of Nerima, Ryoga Habiki sat alone under a large  
pine tree. He was presently a small black pig and quite depressed. Normally, he  
wouldn't be quite so upset about his present condition, but last night in a freak  
rain storm he had lost his backpack, containing all his equipment. Even if he  
could find some hot water to change back, he would still be alone and naked  
in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Curse my life...always alone, have to worry about turning into an entree  
constantly..... Damn Ranma..... All his fault..... All he has to worry about  
is turning into a girl.... A very cute girl.... with very large... Arrgggghhhh,  
what is wrong with me, I will not fall for his girl form again..", Ryoga thought  
to himself.  
  
"Do you need help little one?", a voice from behind him said.  
  
"Damn, why can't I ever wallow in my own self pity without being disturbed....  
Wait a minute... Who said that?", Ryoga thought as he turned around to see who   
spoke.  
  
As he turned around Ryoga saw a very beautiful young woman in her late 20's.  
She had long blond hair styled into 2 long pony tails and deep light blue eyes.  
Ryoga could not help but blush upon seeing her.  
  
"The world needs your help Ryoga Habiki", the woman said as she bent down   
to pick him up and held him close to her.  
  
"My help??? What is going on???", Ryoga thought to himself.  
  
"My name is Queen Serendipity of the Silver Star Kingdom and I need your  
help in defeating my evil counterpart, Queen Berylium of the Black Star Kingdom.  
Even now she is in the process of awakening a great evil upon this land.", the  
queen said to a shocked looking little pig.  
  
"Oh great, she's insane. Just my luck to get 'rescued' by a nutcase.",   
Ryoga thought as he tried to break free of the crazy woman's grip.  
  
"I am not surprised that you do not believe me, but perhaps this will  
change your mind.", the woman said as she pointed her hand at a nearby  
empty spot on the ground. A beam of light shot forth and Ryoga's missing  
backpack reappeared, looking brand new.  
  
The queen let Ryoga go who ran up to the back pack and was amazed that  
all the equipment and clothes inside looked at new as the backpack itself.  
  
"Now then there is one more thing that must be done.", the queen said  
as a silver bolt of energy flew out from her hand and stuck the pig in the  
head, causing a star shaped tattoo to appear, as well as a silver necklace  
around the pig's neck.  
  
"Owww, that hurt!", Ryoga pig said as his eyes went wide realizing that  
he could now speak in pig form. "I can talk."  
  
"Of course. It would not do for the advisor to the Sailors to only be   
able to grunt at them. As long as the symbol on your head is not covered you  
will be able to speak. Wear the necklace at all times as well, for it disables  
your family's 'curse of the wanderer'.", the queen said.  
  
"What sailors are you talking about. I'm not very good around boats or  
water you know.", Ryoga said.  
  
"Watch and observe.", the queen said as a silvery mirrored portal appeared  
in front of her and Ryoga.  
  
The mirror flashed briefly and showed images of three young women in   
multicolored sailor fuku, fighting very strange looking enemies, including a  
panda??  
  
"Wait a minute. I am a small and cute talking animal, who is going to  
be in charge of training a bunch of fuku wearing young girls... Kami sama!!,  
I am in the middle of a magical girl anime.", Ryoga pig said out loud in   
horror.  
  
"You just figured that out.", the queen said sarcastically with a smile  
on her face.  
  
"Do I have to do this?", the pig whined.  
  
"No, but if you agree, I will grant you one wish.", the queen said.  
  
"Any wish?", the pig said with hearts in his eyes.  
  
"I can not make you a god, I will not kill anyone for you, and I will  
not make anyone fall in love with you. Beyond, we'll talk.", the queen said  
to a slightly disappointed pig. "Besides you can do much better than that  
violent girl Akane."  
  
"How did you...", the pig tried to say.  
  
"I read your mind.", the queen said casually. "Now I will show you who  
the first of the sailors will be.", the queen said as the portal brought  
up an image of a very familiar dojo.  
  
The image changed to show the interior of the dojo, where a very familiar  
pig-tailed boy was now practicing his family's 'art'.  
  
"That's odd, the sailors are supposed to be female. Why is the portal   
focusing on him.", the queen said as she noticed her advisor now rolling  
around on the ground laughing its porcine little head off.  
  
The queen continued to watch the portal as a voice out of view   
shouted out "cloudburst" and a small rain cloud!?! formed over the boy's  
head. As the rain began to fall the queen saw the boy turn into a petite  
but very buxom red headed girl.  
  
"How yummy... I mean strange.", the queen said, as she licked her lips.  
  
"Great, I'm working for a pervert.", the pig said.  
  
"So the boy turns into a girl when splashed with water?", the queen asked.  
  
"Yes, its a Jusenkyo curse like mine.", the pig said.  
  
"Well, we have little choice in the matter. If the portal says that he is  
to be the first sailor, then he must accept his destiny.", the queen said.  
  
"Now will you do the task that I have assigned to you?", the queen asked   
little pig beside her.  
  
"Sigh.....Alright, I'll help.", Ryoga said.  
  
The queen placed her palm against the pig's head. There was a brief flash   
of light, then a look of remembrance showed itself in the pig's eyes.  
  
"You now have the memories of all your past lives. You now know what must  
be done.", the queen said.  
  
"Yes, my queen and I must hurry. For now, even as we speak, I sense her  
awakening the generals. When that is complete, the Panda shall awaken.", the  
pig said.   
  
The queen snapped her fingers and a bucket of hot water appeared over  
Ryoga's head and drenched him, causing a very embarrassed Ryoga to set the  
record for dressing.  
  
"No need to hurry on my account.", the queen said lustfully.  
  
"Pervert.", Ryoga mumbled.  
  
"Lets see how you like it being alone for 3000 years.", the queen said  
with a tear falling from right eye.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realize...", Ryoga tried to say as he found himself   
in a warm and friendly hug.  
  
"I meant what I said earlier. You can do much better than that Akane girl.  
After your mission is over I'll show you how much better.", the queen said as  
Ryoga blushed deeply then disappeared.  
  
What neither of them had noticed though, was a small silver necklace left  
behind on the ground. It appeared to have fallen off when Ryoga had changed  
forms. Oh well, who said being a hero for love and justice was easy.  
  
Meanwhile at the Tendo dojo:  
  
"NABIKI!!!!"  
  
"Yes Ranma-chan", a cute young brunette with a pageboy hairstyle said   
with a devious smile on her face.  
  
"Its great that you like practicing your magic, but I would appreciate   
it if you wouldn't use me as the practice dummy.", a young, an now very wet,  
female redhead said.  
  
I'm sorry Ranma-chan, I couldn't help myself. You look so sexy the  
way you are now.", Nabiki said while pulling the redhead close and planting  
a slow wet kiss on her lips.  
  
"Honestly is that all you two do all day.", a certain uncute tomboy  
said as she walk into the dojo.  
  
"Well we use to do more, but ever since Kasumi walked in on us one  
time we felt it best to save the fun stuff for when everyone else went  
to bed.", Nabiki said as she stared lustfully at her fiancee.  
  
"Oh Ranma..."  
  
"Oh Nabiki..."  
  
"Oh my stomach", Akane said.  
  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in Nebraska:  
  
"Damn it, how can I be lost. I thought that stupid necklace was supposed  
to prevent this from happening.", Ryoga said as he realized he was no longer  
wearing it. "Stupid blond-haired bimbo, forgot to make the necklace change  
sizes when I change. Honestly, she hasn't changed since the Silver Millennium.",  
Ryoga thought as he continued to review the memories of his past lives.  
  
It would take Ryoga 5 days to track down the home of the horrible being  
know as the Panda Man. Unfortunately during this time queen Berylium had, had  
time to awaken the generals and the Panda. Now Ryoga, or Luna-P, as he preferred  
to be called for some reason, had very little time to assemble the Sailors of   
Nerima.  
  
"Kami-sama, what a name. The Sailors of Nerima. Sounds like the title   
of one of those etchi movies Akane-san likes to watch.", Ryoga thought to   
himself as he finally appeared in the basement, I mean secret lair of the  
Panda Man.  
  
  
  
Ryoga reappeared on the lawn in front of the Tendo Dojo. For some reason  
he still got lost if he walked someplace, but he could always teleport to a place  
if he had been there before. The little pig's form began to blur and Ryoga  
resumed his human form with his backpack now sitting beside him.  
  
"Well at least she partially fixed my curse. Not bad for a bleached-blond  
airhead.", the voice of Luna-P's ancestors said in Ryoga's head.   
  
Ryoga began to dig through his backpack and pulled out a small crystal  
wand that was glowing red.  
  
"Ranma had better accept this, or he is going to eat it. I want my wish.",  
Ryoga thought to himself.  
  
Ryoga was trying to decide if he should chance walking into the house and  
getting lost or should he try appearing in there. Of course he didn't  
want to just appear in front of someone, that was rude. That was something  
Ranma would do. Maybe if he was lucky Akane would lead him in.  
  
As he was standing there looking confused Kasumi came out of the house  
and lead him to Ranma's room. As he entered Ranma's room, he noticed Ranma in  
girl form, again, snuggled up against Nabiki. Even since they had admitted that  
they loved each other they spend almost every second together. It was really  
quite disgusting, especially since Ryoga knew he could barely still speak to   
Akane without feeling faint.  
  
"So what do you want Ryoga?", Ranma-chan said.  
  
"Um I have something for you.", Ryoga said nervously as he reached into  
his backpack.  
  
"What is it?", Ranma-chan said as he leaned over to get a better look,   
accidentally flashing her cleavage at Ryoga, almost causing him to faint.  
  
As Ryoga was pulling out the wand, he noticed the second of the three  
wants he also was also glowing and was pointing toward Nabiki.  
  
"Well actually, I have a 'gift' for Nabiki as well.", Ryoga said as he  
handed the red wand to Ranma-chan and the blue one to Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki noticed a small ice symbol on the top of the wand engraved in   
gold?!?. She took a closer look at the wand and noticed that the blue part  
wasn't crystal, it was a large sapphire, 5 inches long and over and inch  
across. Ranma's looked like a ruby. These were worth a fortune.  
  
"Ryoga how did you ever come across these?", Nabiki said in awe as Ranma  
looked on in confusion.  
  
"Um....Its kind of a strange story.", Ryoga said.  
  
Ryoga told them of his meeting with the queen, how they are going to  
be the defenders of love and justice in Nerima, and about the evil Panda man.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki looked at each other, looked at Ryoga, the back to each  
other again before the broke down laughing rolling on the floor.  
  
"Ohhhh, the evil Panda Man.", Nabiki cooed.  
  
"Snicker..Snort... Queen Serendipity.....Bah hah aha ha. Are you sure you  
haven't been practicing the breaking point with your head again.", Ranma said  
between laughs.  
  
"Fine be that way, but if you don't help you wont get your wishes.",   
Ryoga said.  
  
"Wishes?!?", Nabiki and Ranma seemed to say at the same time.  
  
"For anything you want, almost.", Ryoga said.  
  
"I still don't believe it.", Ranma said.  
  
"Fine then watch this.", Ryoga said as his form began to blur and shrink  
into Luna-P  
  
"Now do you believe me??", Luna-P said as Ranma and Nabiki stared at him  
then fainted.  
  
"#$*%&#@", said Luna-P.  
  
"Wake up...Wake up....", Luna-P said as he jumped up and on Ranma-chan.  
  
"What a weird dream.", Nabiki and Ranma said as they woke up then stared  
at the pig with the silver star on its forehead.  
  
"I don't want to be a 'magical girl'.", Ranma whined.  
  
"You have no choice. You and Nabiki were chose to fight off the evil  
forces of Queen Berylium.", the little pig said in all seriousness.  
  
"We might help out if you serious about granting wishes.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I will not be the one granting the wishes, the queen will. You will  
get your wish once the Panda has been defeated.  
  
"Panda....You don't think it could be pop could you?", Ranma said to  
Ryoga.  
  
"Doubtful.. The Panda is rumored to be quite intelligent and skillful.  
You father is more of the dumb evil minion type.", Ryoga said as Ranma and  
Nabiki snickered.  
  
"Now do you accept?", Luna-P asked Ranma and Nabiki.  
  
"Fine, what do I have to do.", Ranma said.  
  
"Hold up the wand and say the first things that comes to your mind.",  
Luna-P said.  
  
"I love you Nabiki.", Ranma said, causing Nabiki to blush and repeat  
the sentiment.  
  
Luna-P's eye began to twitch.  
  
"Oh alright, I'll be serious.", Ranma said.  
  
"Neko Star Power Makeup"  
  
There was a bright flash as Ranma-chan was lifted above the ground, her  
clothes exploding off of her in the typical etchi magical girl tradition,   
causing poor Luna-P to drool.  
  
A black body suit with orange pipings appears on Ranma followed by   
black and orange calf length boots and elbow length gloves. A black miniskirt  
with orange pipings also appeared with an orange bow forming over Ranma-chan's  
chest.  
  
Ryoga was prepared for the costume to appear, but not for what happened  
Next. Two small cats ears were now on top of Ranma-chan's head and a large  
black and orange stripped tail formed above her rear. Finally Ranma's body was  
covered by a very fine layer of light yellow fur.  
  
"So that's what the bimbo meant when she said that Ranma's curses would  
assimilate with him.", Ryoga thought.  
  
"Miiiyyyyaahhh, the catgirl of love and justice Sailor Neko is here,   
beware forces of evil.", Ranma-chan said before clasping her hand over  
her mouth in horror at what she had just said.  
  
Ryoga noticed Ranko-neko glaring at him evilly.  
  
"I'm so dead. He's going to turn me into pork roast.", Luna-P thought.  
  
"Ranma, look in the mirror.", Nabiki said in a stunned voice.  
  
Ranko-Neko looked in the mirror and almost screamed in terror.  
  
"RYOGA NO BAKA!!!!", Sailor Neko said, as a large mithril mallet  
formed in her hands.  
  
"Correction, make that Spam.", Luna-P thought as the hammer came down.  
  
  
  
"Urgle..owie...ite.", said the porcine pancake.  
  
Luna-P suddenly resumed her old shape with a loud 'pop'.  
  
"Hmmm....I thought that only happened in kids anime or manga", Nabiki  
thought to herself.  
  
Nabiki moved over toward the still agitated Sailor Neko and began to scratch  
her behind the ears. Ranko-Neko responded by wrapping herself around Nabiki and  
purring loudly.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, that feels good, just like a large furry vibr...er..yeah...",  
Nabiki said while blushing.  
  
"What was that Nabiki-chan.", Ranma purred quietly in Nabiki's ear.  
  
"Nothing Ranko-chan, nothing.", Nabiki sighed as snuggled closer  
to Ranko-Neko.  
  
"Ah hem.. ... Sigh... Would you two stop that already!!",  
Luna-P screamed to get the two girls attention.  
  
The two girls separated and looked at the pig.  
  
"You still have to transform Nabiki.", Luna-P said.  
  
Nabiki looked at the blue wand, that she had earlier set down, warily.  
  
"Is this going to turn me into a catgirl as well?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"I don't really know, but I don't believe so since you do not have a  
feline side like Ranma does.", Luna-P said.  
  
"Ranko-Neko always thought Nabiki was pretty 'catty'.", she said while  
grinning at Nabiki.  
  
"Like Ranma did, just say the first thing that comes into your mind  
Nabiki.", the pig said.  
  
As Nabiki raised the wand above her head she failed to notice Lilac and  
Kasumi coming in the door to investigate the earlier yelling. Both froze at  
the site of Sailor Neko. Kasumi's 'Oh My!', was covered up by Nabiki yelling  
out:  
  
"Ice-Queen Star Power Makeup"  
  
Like Ranma before her, there was a bright flash as Nabiki was lifted  
above the ground and surrounded by a pale blue light as her old clothes  
exploded off of her, much to Sailor Neko's delight. An ice blue body suit  
appeared on Nabiki with darker blue piping. Two dark blue calf length boots  
and two dark blue elbow length gloves appeared as well. A dark blue mini   
skirt appeared as well as a dark blue bow over her chest.  
  
"The Ice-Queen of love and justice, Sailor Ice is here. Beware all evil  
doers.", Nabiki said, much to her shock and embarrassment.  
  
As the light show ended, Nabiki felt someone behind her. Turning around   
she saw Kasumi and Lilac staring at her.  
  
"Oh my!", Kasumi repeated again before fainting.  
  
"That girl definitely needs a larger vocabulary.", Luna-P quipped.  
  
"So you really are Sailor Scouts, not just waitresses in silly   
costumes?? How wonderful!!", exclaimed Lilac. "Oh, and Nabiki dear, you do   
realize you were briefly naked during that power-up sequence. I know Ranma  
noticed.", Lilac said while pointing to Sailor-Neko who was trying very  
hard not to drool.  
  
Nabiki turned to look at a very red-faced Sailor Neko. Walking up to her  
Nabiki leans in and says, "Hmmm.... You know Ranko, there is one thing I am  
curious about."  
  
"What's that?", Ranko-Neko whispers.  
  
"How much of your body is really covered by fur?", Sailor Ice said rather  
lustfully.  
  
"Want to go to the furo and find out?", Sailor Neko said.  
  
As Sailor Neko and Sailor Ice were about the leave the room, the two   
warriors of love, justice, and apparently extreme horniness, were interrupted by  
the sound a pig clearing its throat behind them.  
  
"As much as I approve of my Sailors 'bonding' with each other you two  
still have to locate the third Sailor.", Luna-P said.  
  
Luna-P pulled a small compass out of the air and handed it to Sailor Neko.  
  
"Use this to track down the third scout, then press the center stud and  
I will appear there.", Luna-P said.  
  
"Are you sure you won't get lost piggy?", Sailor Neko snickered.  
  
"No, and change back before you go. We will have to keep a low profile  
until all three of you are together.", the annoyed pig said as the two Sailors  
changed back to their normal clothes and left the house in search of their fellow  
Sailor.  
  
Luna-P looked up at Lilac and Kasumi and said, " I would appreciate if you  
do not mention what you have seen here today. With their new powers, Ranma and  
the others will attract the attention of very powerful enemies, who would be  
quite happy to use their friends and relatives against them, so I ask you to  
tell no one. Not your husband Lilac, and especially not Genma or Akane. Genma  
would only try and profit from the situation," "Or sell them to his new  
mistress.", the pig said the last part silently. "Akane, as much as she means  
well would also get in the way. She doesn't have the skill or power to help.",  
Luna-P said in a sad voice.  
  
"You still like her don't you Ryoga.", Lilac said.  
  
"I can not think about that now. I have other duties. When this is all  
over....maybe I can do something about that.", Luna-P said.  
  
Luna-P sighs and sits back on the bed waiting for her two scouts to reach  
their destination before he can teleport over.  
  
Lilac was about to leave with Kasumi when she notices the girl fidgeting  
as if something is bothering her.  
  
"Is something the matter Kasumi-chan, you seem to be nervous?", Lilac said.  
  
  
  
"Mother may I ask a question?", Kasumi said to Lilac.  
  
"What is it daughter?", Lilac asked.  
  
"Why is everyone so....ummm.. concerned with sex now. It wasn't this way  
in the main story?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Because Kasumi dear, in omakes like this certain character traits are  
exaggerated, usually in terms of violence or sex, sometimes both.", Lilac said.  
  
"Oh my, really??", Kasumi said.  
  
"Yes in fact in some stories, you are portrayed as a sex-starved, leather  
wearing dominatrix.", Lilac said.  
  
"Oh dear!!", Kasumi said starting to turn green.  
  
"And in still others, you and your sisters are portrayed as having a   
rather close relationship, if you know what I mean.", Lilac said.  
  
"Oh shit!!", said Kasumi as she fainted.  
  
"Well put Kasumi-chan, well put.", Lilac said as she scooped Kasumi up in   
her arms and left the room leaving a very confused pig sitting on the floor.  
  
Said pig soon fainted with a nosebleed, as a vision of Kasumi in leather  
covered in whip cream and chocolate sauce went through its dirty little mind.  
  
A few hours later Nabiki and Ranma were still wandering through Nerima  
in search of the missing sailor. It seems the 'tracking' device performed  
about as well as a used yugo. The device even once lead them to a scrawny little  
blond haired pigtailed girl. The girl could only have been about 14 and clumsy  
as hell.  
  
"As if a girl like that could even by the one they are looking for.",  
thought Nabiki.  
  
On the other hand, the time spent 'exploring' "Sailor Yuri Con", was most  
enjoyable. Nabiki wondered in the Sailor Pluto and Saturn look-alikes they met  
would be available for a little "4-play" with her and Ranko-chan later on.  
  
(Author's Note: Told you omakes were more etchi that standard fics :, and  
no the author can not tell you what went on at said convention. This fic has  
to maintain its PG rating after all :)  
  
Finally the device seemed to be functioning properly. As Ranma and Nabiki  
followed the directions the device gave them, they soon found themselves in front  
of a very familiar restaurant.  
  
"Why am I not surprised to end up here.", Ranko-chan said.  
  
"Well if the third scout turns out to be who I think it is, at least we  
will not have to worry about getting along with each other.", Nabiki smirked.  
  
As they entered the restaurant they saw Shampoo in her imitation sailor  
scout uniform rapidly moving between tables and trying to avoid be groped,   
pinched, or fondled by a variety of perverted salary men.  
  
As Shampoo was about to throw one particularly rude customer through the  
front door, she saw her two friends enter, and through the customer out an   
open window instead.  
  
"Shampoo, if you're not busy can we speak to you for a while?", Ranma  
asked Shampoo.  
  
"Shampoo have to wait till lunch rush is over to take break, or great  
grandmother get very cranky.", Shampoo said while avoiding a bowl of ramen  
thrown by said cranky great grandmother.  
  
"See what Shampoo mean?", Shampoo said while grinning at her two friends.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki decided to stay till the rush was over and had lunch  
while they waited. Ranma was surprised that Nabiki was started to show signs   
of Ranma's speed eating technique.  
  
"You know Nabiki, you are starting to eat like pops and I. It must be do  
to all the training you have had.", Ranma said while grinning to a horrified  
Nabiki.  
  
"How could you say something so  
cruel to your fiancee. You are so cold.", Nabiki said while pouting.  
  
"Sorry Nabiki, you taught me too well to fall for that again. Besides  
you didn't I was all that cold last night.", Ranma said practically purring.  
  
"Get a room you two.", an agitated duck-boy said as he walked by  
carrying food for the other customers.  
  
"Sounds like duck-boy is jealous to me.", Ranko-chan said.  
  
"We could always fix him up with Azusa, or maybe Kodachi.", Nabiki  
said while grinning at Mousse.  
  
From across the restaurant Mousse suddenly felt a cold steak go down his  
back. Mousse looked around hoping that weird woman with duck fetish wasn't  
around again.   
  
"Now I know how the 'lost boy' feels about that Akari girl.", Mousse   
thought to himself.  
  
After the rush was over Shampoo lead Ranma and Nabiki to a spare room  
upstairs where they could speak in private.  
  
"So what friend Ranma and Nabiki want to talk to Shampoo about?", the  
perky amazon asked.  
  
"Well before I can answer that I have to check something first.",  
Ranko-chan said as she pulled a green and white crystal wand of a   
large bag she was carrying.  
  
The wand began to glow brightly as Ranko-chan held it near Shampoo.   
  
"This is for you Shampoo.", Ranko said as she handed the wand to   
Shampoo.  
  
"This is very pretty, but Shampoo no can accept gift. It too   
expensive. Crystal costs lots of money Shampoo know.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Umm....actually it's not crystal... Its made out of emeralds and  
diamonds.", Ranma whispered to Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo's eyes got really large and she found herself unable to speak.  
Ranma could see tears flowing down them.  
  
Ranko and Nabiki pulled out their own wands and showed them to Shampoo.  
  
"Shampoo no understand. How you get these? How you know emerald is   
Shampoo's favorite?", Shampoo managed to squeak while now hugging Ranko-chan.  
  
"Shampoo its hard to explain, but these are not just jewelry, they have  
another purpose.", Ranko-chan said.  
  
"What's that?", Shampoo said.  
  
"It would be easier to show you.", Ranko said while holding up her wand   
and nodding to Nabiki.  
  
"Neko Star Power Makeup"  
  
"Ice-Queen Star Power Makeup"  
  
Shampoo watched as her two friends glowed brightly, their clothes  
seeming to explode off of them and reforming into Sailor Scout outfits!!  
  
"Ranma turn into magical cat girl and Nabiki turn into magical   
girl?!?", Shampoo said while in shock.  
  
"Now its your turn Shampoo. Hold your wand above your head and say the  
first thing that comes to mind.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Amazon Star Power Makeup"  
  
Shampoo's old fuku seemed to explode off of her, much to Ranko's delight,  
and be replaced with a silver body suit with a green skirt with gold pipings.  
Green elbow length gloves and green calf length boots also appeared. A large  
gold bow formed over he chest, with a smaller gold bow appearing at the base  
of her back.  
  
As the light show faded Shampoo stood there stunned.  
  
"Shampoo is magical girl now??", she asked.  
  
Ranko and Nabiki nodded.  
  
"Aiyah, Shampoo so happy!!!", she said.  
  
  
  
"Can't breathe.....", Sailor Neko said as a magical strengthened Shampoo  
practically squeezed the life out of her.  
  
Sailor Amazon let Ranko-Neko go, and glomped onto Nabiki, and surprising  
the girl by kissing her.  
  
"I thought you didn't go for this sort of thing.", Sailor Ice said.  
  
"Shampoo normally not care one way or other, but must be so in omake. It  
part of rules.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Huh??", Sailor Neko said 'wisely'.  
  
"Number 2 rule in omakes say that all girls either bisexual or closeted  
lesbians who enjoy group things. Shampoo know this. She read lots of Sailor   
Moon yuris for research.", Sailor amazon said to her shocked fellow sailors.  
  
  
  
Everyone turned around to see a small and rather old amazon, now   
face faulted a foot into the floor.  
  
Sailor-Neko saw the old elder on the floor and pressed the center  
tab on the tracking device summoning their 'advisor' to the scene.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere is Abu Dhabi, a small pig feels a teleport beacon  
activate then fades from the scene to appear near the beacon.  
  
As she stands up Cologne feels a small weight pressed against her head.  
Reaching up she pulls a small black and somewhat confused piglet off her  
head.  
  
"I bet you are wondering what is going on here.", the pig said to Cologne  
as the elder, for the second time today, face-faulted.  
  
"Pig boy can talk in cursed form now?", Sailor Amazon said.  
  
Cologne got up off the floor, looked at the talking pig on the floor,  
and decided that from now on Mousse would be the one to sample her new potions  
first instead of herself.  
  
"No you are not dreaming or delusional.", the pig said somehow guessing  
what she was thinking.  
  
"Might as well play along with it.", Cologne thought to herself.  
  
"Very well then, what is this all about?", Cologne asked, trying to sound  
serious and failing miserably.  
  
Luna-P explained to the two amazons who he was, about his meeting with  
Queen Serendipity and the responsibilities and challenges that the new Sailors  
of Nerima would face.  
  
Cologne sighed softly, turned around and walked out the door muttering  
something about duck-boy guinea pigs, as Luna-P stared at her in confusion.  
Said confusion was short lived as Shampoo, I mean Sailor Amazon, took that  
moment to fall to the floor and start laughing hysterically about how silly  
this all was.  
  
Her humor was short lived though as all three scouts heard screams of  
feminine outrage come from outside the window. The screams were followed by  
a too familiar cry of, "SWEETO."  
  
Sailor Neko's ear stood straight up and she let out a low hiss, as she  
leapt to the window and looked out. She saw a small mouse like creature  
carrying a large sack and being chased by many women.  
  
"Mousey!!", Sailor Neko exclaimed as she leapt down at the creature   
carrying the large sack. She extended her claws and shredded the sack the   
'mouse' was carrying.  
  
The shredded sack caused the little pervert to stop in his tracks and  
begin to gather up his 'treasures'. Unfortunately, for him, his admirers   
caught up to him and began stomping him into the ground.  
  
As he began to pull himself out of the ground the little pervert Happosai  
found out just who, or rather what was responsible for him losing his 'silky  
darlings'.  
  
"Miyyaaahhh, bad pervert pay for assaulting women.", Sailor Neko said.  
  
"A cat girl!?!", the pervert said in delight as he leapt toward her.  
  
  
  
The pervert soon found himself backhanded through a brick wall.  
  
As Happosai removed himself from the rubble, he saw two more girls, in   
sailor uniforms no less, now standing beside the catgirl, and he couldn't be  
more thrilled.  
  
"So who are you lovely ladies?", the old pervert asked while drooling.  
  
"I am the warrior of love and justice Sailor Amazon", Shampoo said.  
  
"I am the warrior of love and justice Sailor Ice-Queen", Nabiki said.  
  
"Miyaahhh, I am the warrior of love and justice Sailor Neko", Ranko-chan  
said.  
  
"And on behalf of the Silver Star Kingdom we will punish you.", all  
three said much to their horror.  
  
"So you are the ones' my master wants me to destroy. This shall be easier  
than I thought. Come forth Glace Youma.", the old pervert said as a strange  
looking creature began to appear.  
  
It looked human, mostly. It appeared to be a young teenage boy in sloppy  
clothing carrying a long sword on its belt. The only thing that seemed strange  
was the fact that it was about 12 feet tall and was drooling at them with a  
disturbing look in its eyes.  
  
The creature seemed to tense up, then attacked with a strange battle cry  
of, "Oh pretty girls!!"  
  
The three girls leapt easily out of the way of the creature's clumsy  
change. Sailor Neko Flipped over the top of the youma and raked its back with   
her chi claws as she went. Two floating bonborrie appeared beside Sailor Amazon.  
  
"Azaka, Kamasaki, attack!!", said Sailor Amazon as her weapons attacked the  
youma with multiple lighting bolts on their own.  
  
The youma noticed Sailor Ice-Queen just standing their and was about to attack  
her went it noticed the evil smile on her face. A smile that seemed strangely   
familiar.  
  
"You have been very bad darling, and I am afraid I must punish you.", she  
said pulling an ice covered whip from out of nowhere.  
  
The youma shrieked in terror and began to retreat as Sailor Ice-Queen leapt  
at it with a battle cry of, "Call me Queen, oh ho ho ho".  
  
"Scarrrryyyyyy.", Sailor Neko whispered while being carried by Sailor  
Amazon, who had found herself carrying a large cat girl after Sailor Ice-Queen  
cracked her whip for the first time.  
  
  
  
"Oh ho ho ho", said Sailor Ice as the monster was soon whipped into   
nothing but a pile of black dust.  
  
"Sailor Amazon seen this someplace before.", Shampoo said as the catgirl  
in her arms occasionally opened to eyes to witness the carnage being done  
by her teammate.  
  
"So you have defeated my youma, but you shall not defeat my ultimate  
technique!", the little pervert exclaimed, as Sailor Ice rejoined her two  
teammates.  
  
The little pervert waited for the inevitable response from the sailor  
brats. He was show to see that they were ignoring him thought. They were  
instead ignoring him. The two human sailors were scratching the ears of the  
cat girl, much to her pleasure.  
  
"Hey pay attention when I am threatening you.", the angry little   
pervert said, as he was still being ignored. "That is it!! Now you shall pay  
for your arrogance. Behold my ultimate attack: The Attack of the Thousand  
Moroboshis'."  
  
The air began to vibrate with magic as the air for hundreds of feet all   
began to shimmer and many small youma?, began to appear. They looked mostly  
human, even more so than the last youma. The were all clones of some teenage  
boy, with a blank eyed drooling expression on their faces.   
  
They began to slowly more forward like a bunch of pervert zombies as the   
slow trickle of their drooling on the ground added to the background noise.  
  
(How is that for a disgusting mental image :)  
  
One of the creatures leapt forward, glomping onto Sailor Neko's chest  
with its hand roaming to places it shouldn't. Sailor Neko began to growl and glow  
black as she place both her hands on either side of the creature's head and   
twisted sharply. There was a loud 'crack', then the creature was throw back  
to its 'brothers' by an enraged Sailor Neko.  
  
"You killed him!!", one of the mini-youma said in shock.  
  
"No one, except my sister Sailors touches me there.", said a angry  
Sailor Neko, as the rest of the youmas began to develop nosebleeds  
realizing what she had just said.  
  
"For daring to touch me you shall pay the ultimate price.", Sailor Neko  
said as she began to rise in the air, a strong wind now blowing around her.  
  
"Uh oh, Sailor Amazon know what come next and it not be pleasant for  
pervert youmas and master.", Shampoo said as she grabbed Sailor Ice and  
leapt far behind Sailor Neko.  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight,"  
"Crimson beyond blood that flows,"  
  
A bright orange glow began in Sailor Neko's hands.  
  
"Buried in the flow of time."  
"In thy great name,"  
"I pledge myself to darkness."  
  
The glow began to expand and form into a small cone.  
  
"Let all the fools,"  
"Who stand in our way,"  
"Be destroyed"  
"By the power you and I possess."  
  
The glow suddenly exploded into a bright white blast of energy.  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!"  
  
The energy shot out incinerating all it touched including a little old  
pervert. Unfortunately the blast continued in a line for a kilometer past the  
old pervert before it explode in a large ball of flame destroying all   
non-living matter in a kilometer radius.   
  
For some reason all the people and animals in the blast, except the youmas  
were not killed but they were quite blackened with all but two large white eyes  
being uncooked. A few had their hair burning like a small torch.  
  
"Heh, I think I overdid it.", Sailor Neko said as she noticed many  
townspeople glaring at her angrily.   
  
She grabbed her fellow sailors, who were stilled stunned by what they   
had just witnessed, and leapt off into the distance, easily outrunning  
the rather annoyed townsfolk, whose homes she had just vaporized, must to her  
embarrassment.  
  
"The life of a Sailor is filled with hardship.", Sailor Ice said  
sarcastically, as the other two glared at her.  
  
Meanwhile back at the basement, I mean secret lair of the Panda-Man, a  
panty-shaped monolith crumbled to dust.  
  
"So the pervert has failed. Well then it is now your turn.", the   
Panda said while pointing to a duck-shaped monolith.  
  
(End Side Story / Omake Part 1)  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Why did I write this silly thing you ask. Well the idea popped into my  
warped little mind while I was busily trying to level up my Paladin / Sorcerer  
in Neverwinter Nights. Since the idea refused to leave my mind, I decided to   
write out the first chapter of what I had planned for this omake to see what  
everyone thinks of it. Hopefully it isn't too bad :  
  
The next main chapter of Nabiki's heartache, which I previously told  
you will be called "Second Chances", will probably not be out till October or  
November and will tell the tale of Ranma's first steps at friendship with  
Shampoo and the other Amazons after Jusendo.   
  
Feel free to write me at my email address:  
  
ryo_oki@pacbell.net 


	2. Chapter 2 History Lessons

The Sailors of Nerima: A Nabiki's Heartache Omake / Parody Part 2  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo_Oki  
  
"ryo_oki@pacbell.net"  
  
Disclaimer: Warning this is a very silly parody of my Nabiki's  
Heartache story. This is set in a "slightly" different universe  
that that of the main story. What happens here will have no  
baring on the original story or its later chapters.  
  
DISCLAIMER PART 2: This series will incorporate many anime, sci-fi movie, manga  
and other series inside jokes. This is not to be read by the humor impaired or  
'canon' mongers. You will only be confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night after the evil pervert general was defeated, Shampoo, Nabiki,  
and Ranko-Neko were in Ranma's room at the Tendo Dojo. Ranko-Neko was lying  
on a towel as Shampoo and Nabiki brushed her fur. The sounds of loud purring  
echoed throughout the room.  
  
"How much longer do we have to do this, my hand is cramping up?", Nabiki  
complained.  
  
"You the one who wanted to know how much fur Ranma... Err Ranko-Neko had,  
now you know.", Shampoo said. "Beside it not like we could use hairdryer. Ranko  
end up looking like giant poof-ball if we do that."  
  
Nabiki had an image of Ranko Neko, fur sticking out in all directions, run  
through her mind and began to snicker.  
  
"Anyway I don't want to do this again anytime soon. Next time we take  
Ranko into the furo, it will be in her untransformed body. I don't even want to   
think about how much shampoo we had to use, and they were all different 'flavors'.  
Strawberry, orange, cherry. She smells like a fruit salad now.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Oooohhhhh, does that mean you think I'm yummy?", Ranko-Neko said as she  
got up off the towel and sauntered over to a now zoned out Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki saw Ranko-Neko walking toward her, quite furry, and quite naked.  
Higher brain functions were rapidly falling off line.  
  
"Must keep control, must keep.......", Nabiki stopped her mantra as she   
felt Ranko neko sit down on her lap, put her arms around her and slowing begin  
to nibble her neck with her small fangs. "Oh well control is overrated anyway.",  
Nabiki thought briefly before she began to respond more actively to Ranko-Neko's  
advances.  
  
"Ahem.....AHEM....STOP THAT ALREADY!!!!!", Shampoo shouted as she pushed  
her two friends apart. "If you keep doing that you have to back to furo to   
clean up again. You want to spend 3 more hours combing down Ranko-Neko.",  
Shampoo said to Nabiki.  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad.", Ranko purred as Shampoo glared at her.  
  
Nabiki began to shiver slightly and looked scared.   
  
"What's wrong Nabiki?", Ranko-Neko asked while putting her hand on   
Nabiki's shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. For some reason whenever I am near you in your Sailor  
form I have to continually fight to prevent my self from glomping onto you  
and start doing horribly etchi things to you. It scares me that I lack   
self-control at times like that.", Nabiki said.  
  
I feel the same way Nabiki.", Ranko said, as she noticed a the scared  
expression on Nabiki's face be replaced by a wide smile. I do love you in   
whatever form I am in, but being in this form somehow magnifies my feelings  
for you Nabi-chan.", Ranko-Neko said while starting to blush.  
  
"I wonder why that is?", Nabiki said.  
  
"Perhaps I can answer that.", a voice said from the window.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Ryoga jump in through the window. Ryoga  
looked like he was about to say something more, but upon looking at a still  
naked Sailor Neko he 'eeped' one, grabbed his nose, and fell forward.  
  
"How pathetic, still no self control.", Nabiki said as Sailor Neko   
quickly dressed so that they could talk to Ryoga without him continually  
fainting.  
  
"So can you tell us why we seem to so lustful around each other whenever  
Ranma is in his Sailor-Neko form?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well the quick answer is that both of you were lovers in a previous life  
during the time of the Silver Star Kingdom.", Ryoga said.  
  
"Oh, reincarnated lovers, how romantic, and appropriate for this genre.",  
Shampoo said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"What's the long answer?", Nabiki said.  
  
"Well you see it all began when.....", Ryoga's voice faded out.  
  
  
  
A young woman with short brown hairs sits in a crystal gazebo out in the   
middle of an ornate garden. She is dressed in a light blue gown with white accents.  
The frown on her face and tears in her eyes are a marked contrast to the  
otherwise peaceful scene that we see.  
  
"Princess.... Princess!!!!", a voice calls out causing the young woman  
to look up.  
  
Running toward the princess is a young woman who is wearing a knee length  
blue and white maids outfit. She has bright blue eyes and very bright red hair.  
What is most striking about her though are the 2 cat like ears on top of her head  
and the long striped tail that is flying out behind her as she runs.  
  
"Princess, why are you way out here alone? Everyone has been looking for  
you.", the catgirl said as she ran up next to the princess.  
  
The princess looked up at the catgirl, who gasp as see the tears and  
sad look on her princess's face.  
  
"Princess....Corrine, why are you crying?", the catgirl said as the  
pulled the smaller girl onto her lap and stroked the back of her head as the  
princess cried into her shoulder.  
  
"What happened at the palace earlier? What did your father say?", the   
catgirl asked.  
  
"I....I...am sorry Rani, I couldn't ask him, not after what I saw and  
heard.", Princess Corrine said.  
  
"What happened Corrine, please tell me. Was it something your father  
did?", Rani-Neko said.  
  
"I overheard father arguing with my older sister.", Corrine said.  
  
"Princess Misty??", Rani-Neko asked.  
  
"Father had found out that she was in love with the local herbalist. A  
Cathian by the name of Tifue Uno. Father was very angry. He told her that he  
would never allow her to marry one of those animals. He said that they were  
better off as slaves or pets.", Corrine said.  
  
"My sister had to threaten to banish him from the kingdom. He laughed at  
this idea until she reminded him that she was the acting queen until mother  
returned and that she did have the power to carry out her threats. Father did  
not take that well and walked off saying some very degrading things about  
your people Rani.", Corrine said.  
  
"You know that many people feel the same way as he does. They think we are   
just animals for them to do with what they will.", Rani said.  
  
"I don't think that way. Even though you have been my servant since we were  
both little girls, I always thought of you as a friend and now....more.",  
Corrine said.  
  
"What do you mean princess?", Rani asked feeling nervous for some reason.  
  
The princess got off of Rani's lap stood over her then leaned in, giving  
the shocked Cathian a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"What I mean is that I Princess Corrine, of House Serendipity, love you  
Rani, of clan Saotome, with all my heart.", Corrine said as tears of joy began  
to fall down Rani's cheeks.  
  
"I love you as well Princess Corrine and always will.", Rani said while  
pulling the princess close to her and kissed her passionately causing both of  
them to emit a bright pink aura.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up.", Ranko-Neko exclaimed. "You mean to say that  
Nabiki used to be a princess and I was some sort of catgirl servant. To top that  
we were in love with each other. Sounds like you have been reading too many   
romance novels P-Chan."  
  
"It is the truth, and stop calling me P-Chan, pussy-cat.", Ryoga said.  
  
"What are these 'Cathians' that you mentioned Ryoga?", Nabiki said.  
  
"They were a race of genetically altered cats. They originally came from   
several feline species, and were created to be docile servants, companions,   
and unfortunately, even slaves. They were stronger, faster, and more durable than  
humans, but they were also very weak-willed and influenced by whoever 'owned'   
them. Ranko-Neko is an example of a Half-Cathian, not a pure breed.", Ryoga said.  
  
"You mean they could.....", Shampoo started to say.  
  
"Yes, for whatever reason, the scientists that created them, made the  
Cathians genetically compatible with humans, elves and atlanteans. They never  
said exactly why they did it. Personally I believe that were just a bunch of  
dirty old men and women who had cat girl and boy fetishes, but that's just my   
opinion.", Ryoga said.  
  
"This compatibility, combined with their natural 'cuteness' and empathy  
toward humans, led to a lot of Half-Cathians being born. This did not please  
a lot of people, including your father, Princess.", Ryoga said to Nabiki.  
  
"Princess.. Does that mean I am related to this Queen Serendipity you  
met earlier?", Nabiki asked Ryoga.  
  
"Um....yeah it does. Didn't I mention it earlier.", Ryoga said.  
  
"No you didn't.", Nabiki said.  
  
"If many people like marrying cat people, why there none left today?",  
Shampoo said.  
  
"They were never welcomed on Earth. Many on Earth were against any form  
of genetic manipulation for any reason. They seemed to think that we had no right   
'to play god', or some other such foolishness.", Ryoga said. "So when the kingdom  
fell, and only Earth remained, all of the other races died out, or in the case of  
a few that fled to Earth, hunted down and killed. That is why there are so many   
legends around the world of elves or faeries hiding from mankind."  
  
"So why are here now Ryoga? I am assume it was not to peep on Ranko-Chan.",  
Nabiki said sarcastically.  
  
"I came to warn you that although you defeated on the Dark Star Kingdom  
Generals, there are still a few left, not to mention Queen Berylium's consort,  
'The Panda Man'. You can expect to see the next one in a couple of days.",  
Ryoga said.  
  
"I wonder who the next one will be.", Nabiki said.  
  
Before anyone could answer, the door to the room began to slide open.   
Ryoga quickly changed into Luna-P and hid under the bed. Ranko neko was about  
to change back when the door fully opened and in stepped Akane. She took one  
look at Ranko, got a glazed look in her eye, and shouted out, "KITTY", while   
glomping on the very surprised Ranko.  
  
"Oh dear, I was hoping this wouldn't happen.", Nabiki said.  
  
"What's wrong? Why violent girl act stranger than usual?", Shampoo said.  
  
"Well, you how Ranma used to be scared of cats?", Nabiki asked Shampoo,  
who nodded in reply.  
  
"Well Akane has the opposite problem. She has always been a little  
obsessed about them. Unfortunately she has also never been a very gentle person.  
We had to give away many pets when we were young because Akane was too rough  
with them.", Nabiki said as she watch her sister practically squeeze the life  
out of poor Ranko neko.  
  
"Ohhhhh, you are so cute, and that is such a pretty dress you have on.",  
Akane said Ranko-Neko as she swung her back and forth. "I am going to hug you,  
and squeeze you, and call you Georgina.", said a nauseatingly sweet sounding  
Akane.  
  
"Akane, she doesn't belong to you, so why don't you put her down.",   
Nabiki said.  
  
"Who's is she?", Akane said while holding onto Ranko, like someone who  
was trying to prevent a toy from being taken away.  
  
"She.....belongs to Shampoo, yes that's it. Now give her back.", Nabiki  
said in frustration to how childish her sister was behaving.  
  
"What if I don't want to?", Akane said.  
  
"Then I will have to call Kasumi and she will punish you like when you  
were younger and took things that didn't belong to you.", Nabiki said, then   
start to smile at the thought of Kasumi having to give Akane a spanking.  
  
Akane opened her eyes wide then set Ranko-Neko down. Ranko-Neko  
immediately jumped into Shampoo's lap and started to purr, hoping that Akane  
would get the hint.  
  
"Fine, I really wasn't interested in her anyway.", Akane said as she  
stomped out of the room and slid the door shut behind her.  
  
"That was....weird.", Shampoo said.  
  
"I think I will have to speak to Kasumi again about increasing the  
dosage of Akane's medication.", Nabiki said.  
  
  
Two days later in the secret lair of The Panda Man, the being in   
question was walking back and forth in front of yet another collapsed  
monolith. It was obvious from his body language that at the moment he was not  
a happy mammal.  
  
"Stupid boy. To be defeated in battle is one thing, but to be defeated  
in such an embarrassing fashion is intolerable. If he were not dead already, I  
would kill him myself.", the Panda said, like looking at a pile of dust that  
used to be a duck shaped monolith. "I hope others do not follow in his  
footsteps.", the Panda Man thought as he remembered what happened earlier  
that day.  
  
  
  
Ranma and Nabiki were walking out of the Cat Cafe. There shift had just ended  
for the day and they were glad to get out of those horribly short false sailor  
outfits that Cologne made them wear.  
  
Onna-Ranma was walking hand in hand with Nabiki when she suddenly felt   
herself slam sideways into Nabiki. Her arms were now pinned to her sides. Both  
Ranma and Nabiki soon noticed that they were encircled by what appeared to be  
piano wire, lots of piano wire. As they were trying to get free, they heard yet  
another familiar but unwelcome voice.  
  
"So Saotome I have finally have you and your witch of a fiancee at my   
mercy. Now I will be able to make Shampoo mine, and all you will be able to do  
is stand there and look foolish.", Mousse said.  
  
Ranma looked over at Mousse and almost started to laugh. The so-called  
weapons master was wearing a set of dark robes, black cowboy boots, and a   
large black duck helmet, that strangely resembled a child's training potty.  
  
"Considering how you are dressed I would it is obvious who looks foolish.",  
Nabiki said.  
  
"Silence fools!!! Simple creatures such as you can not possibly understand  
my greatness.", Mousse said.  
  
"More likely he is not getting enough air in that helmet of his and its   
making act more stupid than usual.", Onna-Ranma said.  
  
"For that you shall be punished.", Mousse said as he fired a beam of black  
energy though the cable holding Onna-Ranma and Nabiki, causing them to scream  
in typical anime fashion.  
  
The screaming attracted the attention of a certain purple-haired amazon, who  
was not happy at seeing her friends being attacked.  
  
"Stupid Mousse, why you attack friends and wear stupid clothes?", Shampoo  
said while charging at Mousse and slamming him into a wall with one of her   
bonborries.  
  
"Ah Shampoo, you have come to see me destroy these two fools, so that  
we may then be together.", the deluded duck boy said.  
  
"Shampoo kill you if you harm friends.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Ah how terrible!! Those two perverts how clouded your mind, but  
never fear I shall free you, then you can show your love to my righteous self.",  
Mouse said.  
  
"Shampoo think you spend too much time with stick boy. Make you sound as  
stupid as he does.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Do not fear my love I shall make you come to your senses.", Mousse says  
as he lets out a glowing black blade on a chain, fly into Shampoo, who manages  
to mostly get out of the way, but still leaves a large gash on her left side.  
  
Shampoo and the others now recognize the black energy signature as   
belonging to the Dark Star Kingdom.  
  
"So Mousse sold soul to evil dark lady, in hopes to get power. Stupid  
Mousse no realize that you now cast out of tribe for pledging self to   
evil demon.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Now Shampoo no have to hold back any longer.", as she pulls a small  
crystalline rod from our of nowhere.  
  
"Amazon Star Power Makeup"  
  
"No ,it can't be. Shampoo is one of those accursed Sailors and I have to...  
Urk....", Mousse tries to finish his thought as he witnesses Shampoo's clothes  
explode off her during the transformation sequence. His helmet falls off   
showing his eyes rolling back into his head, and blood now gushing from his nose,  
before he collapses to the ground and seems to disintegrate before   
everyone's' eyes.  
  
The cable holding Onna-Ranma and Nabiki together vanishes and they join   
Shampoo as she looks at a small pile off ashes on the ground that are next to   
a silly black plastic duck helmet.  
  
"That was pathetic. The idiot actually died of a nose bleed because he  
saw you naked Shampoo.", Onna-Ranma said. "I guess he thought you were Nymph.",  
Ranma said.  
  
"So Ranma think Shampoo look as good as forest spirit?", Sailor Amazon  
said as she walked up and put her arms around the little redhead.  
  
"Ahem, behave yourselves, we are in public. Besides you two aren't going  
to be doing anything to each other, unless I am there as well.", Nabiki said  
in a sultry tone of voice.  
  
  
  
The Panda continued to massage his temples in hopes of preventing the  
headache he knew he would get if he continued to think about the stupidity  
of his formal underling.  
  
Perhaps a change of tactics was in order. He could send out the next   
two of his generals at once, but one of them continued to act more unstable.  
The Panda looked over a printout concerning one of his generals.  
  
"She must not regain her memory. With her power we could defeat that  
silly bitch Serendipity, but if she awakens she could destroy us all easily.",  
the Panda thought to himself. "It would be far better for us, if the "Orchid"  
never remember who she actually was. I shudder to think what she would do to  
her 'dear brother' if she regained control.", the Panda thought.  
  
Later that night, in Ranma's room at the dojo, Luna-P had, at Ranma's  
request, assembled the scouts there for another meeting.  
  
"So why is it you wanted to meet tonight Ranma?", the talking black  
pig said.  
  
"Earlier you talked about how me and Nabiki used to...be quite close  
in our past lives, but if I was a slave then, how did I become a Sailor  
like Nabiki was.", Ranma asked.  
  
"Well you see, in order to first be a Sailor, you first had to be trained  
in magic, something which was not normally taught to Cathians. Princess   
Corrine had been secretly teaching you basic spells, in order to better   
protect her, or at least that is what she told you. Personally, I think she  
just want to spend more time with you.", Luna-P said as Nabiki blushed for  
some reason.  
  
"Now as to how you became a Sailor, well you see it all started when...",  
Luna-P's voice trailed off.  
  
(Yet another flashback sequence... I'm fond of them as you can tell ;)  
  
Princess Corrine and the Cathian girl Rani were in the throne room of  
the Silver Star kingdom talking to Queen Serendipity, or rather Corrine was   
talking, Rani was shaking so bad, the Queen wondered in the poor girl would  
collapse at any moment.  
  
"So what is that you wished to ask of me daughter?", the Queen asked  
already having an idea where this conversation was going.  
  
"Mother, for the past couple years, you and father have been 'hinting'  
that I should find someone to marry before my time comes to rule the kingdom.  
Well I have found such a person and would like your blessing.", Corrine said  
as she reached over and took hold of Rani's hand.  
  
The queen arched an eyebrow and thought, "Hmmm....Both of my daughters have  
chosen Cathian mates. I wonder if I am missing out on something."  
  
"Do you love my daughter, Rani of the clan Saotome?", The queen asked.  
  
"Ye....yee..yes your majesty. I have loved her for so long now. I ask you,  
would you please give us your blessing.", Rani said while trying to stop   
shaking so bad.  
  
"You have my permission, daughter-in-law, as long as you promise to  
love, trust, and respect her as for as long as you live.", the queen said.  
  
Rani looked up at the queen, tears flowing from her big blue eyes and  
said, "Thank you your majesty...I...I... don't know what else to say."  
  
Princess Corrine walked over and hugged her friend, no fiancee now.  
Both smiled at each other and were about to thank the queen one more time  
when a voice shouted out, "Stop this atrocity at once!!"  
  
All eyes turned toward the voice, which came from the rapidly approaching  
Sou'nde Ten'do'sen, king of the Silver Star Kingdom.  
  
"It is bad enough our eldest daughter wants to marry her pet, but I will  
not stand for our chosen heir marrying one as well, especially a female!", the  
angry king exclaimed.  
  
"It is not your decision father. Rani and I love each other and mother  
has given us her blessing.", Princess Corrine said.  
  
"Never!!! Besides I have already made other arrangements that will ensure  
the prosperity of our kingdom and peace between the Dark Star kingdom and our  
own.", the king self-righteously said.  
  
"I never gave consent to this 'arrangement' and I especially did not give  
you permission to make deals with my twisted sister's kingdom, husband.", a very  
angry Queen Serendipity said as she began to emit a bright white and silver aura,  
causing the king to back up quickly.  
  
"Now dear it is for the best if our little girl marries their heir, then   
both our kingdoms will benefit.", the king said.  
  
"You expect me to marry that incestuous bokken waving fool. I would rather  
die first.", the Princess said.  
  
Rani growled from beside Corrine and moved closer to her.  
  
"Quiet cat, or I will have you put to sleep.", the king almost growled at  
Rani, who began to tremble and hide behind the princess.  
  
  
  
"Leave her alone father. I will not have you threatening the woman that I   
love.", the Princess said as she look down at where she had hit her father.  
  
"Oh what a worthless child I have raised to show such disrespect toward  
her father.", the king began to weep profusely.  
  
"You brought it upon yourself husband. I shall permit no attacks  
upon out daughter-in-law. Now as to your ridiculous suggestion of who our  
daughter should marry, you are overlooking one small detail. The son of my  
sister happens to be Corrine's first cousin. My sister may not mind having  
a bunch of inbred cretins on her side of the family, but I will not allow  
it on mine.", the Queen said.  
  
"You are also overlooking the fact, father, that my 'dear cousin' and  
his sister are quite close, if you know what I mean, and their mother doesn't  
even mind.", Corrine said.  
  
The Queen took this opportunity to turn quite green and say, "That sounds  
like something that she would not mind. Kami-sama knows I had to fight off  
her advances when I was younger. Her husband...Atri, Atari....something like  
that, is just as big if not bigger pervert that she is. I shall never allow  
any of my children to degrade themselves by being a part of my sister's  
family."  
  
"If that is your final decision, then we have nothing more to say.", the  
king said as he stormed out of the throne room.  
  
Mother, why is father being so unreasonable, he never used to be this   
way?", a very confused Princess asked her mother.  
  
"I wish I knew dear, I wish I knew.", the Queen said sadly.  
  
  
  
As Luna-P ended that part of the story, he was amused by the fact that   
everyone was now looking at him with their mouths' hanging open.  
  
"Jeeze, and I thought pops was a rotten father.", Ranma said in disgust.  
  
"Shampoo feel sorry for Nabiki's ancestor to have such bad father. He  
lucky he was not Amazon. Bad things happen to fathers who try and hurt their  
daughters.", Shampoo said.  
  
"He sounds almost like daddy in a way.", Nabiki said as the others turned  
to look at her. "I remember when we were young there was a very nice Korean  
couple living nearby. Father forbid us to play with their children, saying that  
they were inferior and that we shouldn't be near them. I have heard him say   
similar things about the Amazons at times, especially you Shampoo. If father  
was not kept in line now by Lilac, I doubt he would let you come into the house as  
much as he does."  
  
"So crying man think he better than Amazons, maybe he need to be taught   
lesson.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Tempting, but we have more important things to deal with now.", Ranma said.  
  
"Personal grudges will have to wait until we can drive off of destroy  
Queen Berylium's forces permanently.", Luna-P said.  
  
Across Nerima in a well known and equally well avoided mansion, a young  
girl in a black leotard, is rolling on her bed in agony as memories of two  
lives and personalities war within herself. On her forehead one can briefly see  
the kanji for 'orchid' flash into being before being covered by a black star.  
  
"No...no I don't want to kill anymore....please stop....I don't want anymore  
to die because of me...", the woman says in her sleep as tears roll down her eyes.  
  
Outside the door the woman's room a small mousey looking men in a black  
bodysuit overhears the woman and runs off to tell his master before the woman  
fully 'awakens'.  
  
The little man runs into another room and house and stops suddenly, almost  
running into the person that he is seeking.  
  
"Master, you must come quickly, your sister is 'awakening.", the little   
man says.  
  
The man curses under his breathe, grabs an odd purple necklace from  
a drawer within his desk and races off to his sister's room.  
  
When the man gets to the room in question, he unlocks the door and   
quickly steps inside. The young woman is now sitting up and staring at the  
man with a look of total hatred on her face. Her form in glowing black and the  
orchid symbol is once more present on her forehead.  
  
"You will pay for what you have done to me fool.", the woman says to the  
man.  
  
"Tsk..Tsk... Dear sister have you not learned your lesson yet.", the man  
says and holds up a glowing purple crystal necklace.  
  
The woman's eyes lose their black glow and a purple 'haze' seems to form  
within them. Her look of hatred changes to a look of happiness or love for the  
man now in front of her.  
  
"You were saying dear sister", the man says.  
  
The woman looks confused for the moment, then says, "I was just saying how  
much I care for you and love you brother dear."  
  
"That is very sweet of you sister dear, now why don't you start to prepare  
dinner for us all tonight.", the man says.  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea.", the woman says far too cheerfully,   
as she runs out of the room leaving her smirking brother and now sad looking  
servant behind.  
  
Back at then Tendo Dojo, Luna-P suddenly stiffens then falls over with a  
horrified look on his face, much to Ranma's discomfort.  
  
"Everything all right in there P-chan?", Ranma says knocking on Luna-P's  
head.  
  
"What wrong with pig-boy?", Shampoo asks.  
  
"Looks like he's in shock.", Nabiki says.  
  
"No....to early....Shouldn't be here yet...Not ready...", Luna-P whispers.  
  
"Snap out of it P-chan.", Ranma said as he slapped the pig several times  
across the face.  
  
Luna-P's eyes came back into focus and wiggled out of Ranma's grasp, after  
trying to bite him.  
  
"So are you going to explain what that was about?", Nabiki said.  
  
"I wasn't going to tell you this until later, but now it looks like I have  
no choice. I have just felt the awakening of the final member of our group,   
Sailor Orchid, the Sailor of Love and Destruction.", Luna-P said.  
  
"Um... Love and destruction.. Isn't that sort of an oxymoron?", Ranma said  
as everyone stared at him.  
  
"That's sort of out of character for you isn't it.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault most fanfiction writers make me out to be an  
uneducated, uncultured moron, while making Akane out to be some sort of perfect  
goddess. I am simply a victim of prejudiced bad writing, that's all.", Ranma  
said.  
  
"You realize what you have just said may offend many of our readers out  
there, and they'll probably accuse you of doing the same.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Yeah..so...", Ranma said.  
  
Nabiki look at Ranma for a minute then replied, "Okay do what you want."  
  
"Ahem.... If you two are now done breaking the fourth wall, I would like to  
here a little more about this 'Sailor Orchid'. She sounds quite familiar to me.",  
Shampoo said without her usual sing-song accent.  
  
"She was a princess of Saturn and very powerful. Most people, even the other  
Sailors tended to stay away from her, except the Princess of Jupiter. They were  
quite close and even died fighting together, when the kingdom fell. There were  
rumors that they were more than friends, but then again there were rumors like  
that about all of the Sailors, so who's to say if was true or false.", Luna-P  
said in a melancholy voice.  
  
"Who was the princess of Jupiter?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"You already know the answer to that.", Luna-P said.  
  
"Amelia-chan...", Shampoo whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"You are starting to remember her...Lina-san.", Luna-P said as Shampoo  
looked at him with a stunned expression before fainting.  
  
Back at a certain mansion, a young woman wearing a black leotard, is  
busy preparing food for her 'beloved brother' when she stops and gasps in shock  
as the purple glaze in her eyes fades briefly. She manages to briefly whisper  
out, "Lina-san!", before the glaze returns to her eyes, and she continues her  
task unsure of what she was just thinking a minute ago.  
  
  
  
  
A young girl, about 8 years old with shoulder length red hair, is walking  
aimlessly through the royal palace, on the moon. From the expression on her  
face she is feeling, bored, disgusted, or both.  
  
"Stupid lazy boys, not Lina's fault that Lina have scar on face. No need to  
make fun of Lina, Lina only want to have friends.", the young girl says as she   
looks back at the four unconscious boys her age.   
  
She continues to wander through the palace, becoming more and more disgusted  
with what she had seen and heard. Everyone seemed to spend all their time bragging  
about their wealth or what new 'toy' they had acquired, that is unless they were  
busy trying to make their rivals look bad. Lina doubted that had even heard of  
honor, much less practiced it.  
  
As she entered yet another passageway, she noticed a door partway open. Soft  
blue and purple light leaked out into the hallway. She could hear quiet movement  
in the room, but could not see anyone.  
  
Opening the door to get a better look, Lina saw a young girl her age, with  
long black hair sitting on a bed, staring off into space.  
  
"Why you sit in dark room by self?", Lina asked the girl, who fell  
off the bed in surprise when Lina spoke to her.  
  
"Who....who are you?", the young girl asked Lina.  
  
"Name is Lina, princess of Jupiter", Lina said proudly.  
  
"You are an amazon of Jupiter?", the girl asked in awe, much to Lina's  
surprise.  
  
"You sound like you admire amazons, not make fun of us like stupid nobles  
here do.", Lina said as the young girl was trying to understand the young  
amazon's crude speech.  
  
"I do admire your people. I heard that they are strong and noble, not weak  
and hated like me.", the girl said.  
  
"You hide in room because you is hated?", the young amazon asked.  
  
"Father said I should stay here, because people feel scared when I am  
near them.", the young girl said with a sad tone in her voice.  
  
Lina looked the young girl up and down and could not figure what people  
found scary about her. This girl was so small and timid, an amazon baby  
would not be scared of her.  
  
"Why are they scared of you?, Lina asked.  
  
"They are scared because I am to be the next queen of Saturn when I grow  
up. That means I will have to become the next Sailor of love and destruction,  
Sailor Orchid.  
  
Now it was Lina's turn to be impressed. She looked at the young girl and  
said, "Lina is very impressed. Sailor Orchid is very strong warrior, very   
powerful. Amazons respect such power."  
  
"You don't think I am a freak or a monster?", the girl said.  
  
"No, Lina think you just shy girl who believe what foolish adults say  
too much.", Lina said with a grin on her face. "Would you like to be Lina's  
friend?"  
  
The young girl looked at Lina warily, but with some hope in her eyes.   
She hoped the amazon girl was sincere. It wouldn't be the first time someone  
asked to be here friend, only to turn around and trick her.  
  
"I would like that, if you really mean it.", the girl said.  
  
"Lina mean it, but before we can be friends, Lina must ask you one  
question.", Lina said.  
  
"What is it?", the girl asked warily.  
  
"What is your name?", Lina asked.  
  
"It is Amelia.", the girl said with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Would Amelia like to explore palace with Lina. Be more fun that sitting  
in dark room.", Lina said.  
  
"I would like that.", Amelia said as she grabbed onto Lina's hand and they  
walked out the door together.  
  
As they entered the light of the hallway, Lina noticed how pale and   
fragile Amelia seemed to be. She would definitely have to get her new friend  
to spend more time outside.  
  
Amelia walked beside her new friend and noticed the scar on Lina's face.  
She could do something about it, but she didn't want her friend to think badly  
of her.  
  
"Um....miss Lina, I noticed the scar on your face....and I...could help  
you if you like.", Amelia said shyly.  
  
"What do you mean.", Lina said.  
  
"I can heal people. I know it sounds weird, but I can get rid of your  
scar if you want.", Amelia said, as Lina opened her eyes wide.  
  
"Amelia can do such nice thing for Lina?", Lina said.  
  
"You don't mind or think its weird?", Amelia asked as Lina shaked her head  
back and forth.  
  
Amelia stepped up to Lina and put her hand on Lina's face. Her hand began  
to glow covering first the scar, then Lina's whole body.   
  
As the glow faded Amelia walked Lina up to a mirror in the hallway. Lina  
was shocked, not only was the scar gone, all the little imperfections she  
used to have were gone as well. Her skin was as smooth as if she had never  
once stepped outside in the wind or in the heat. Her hair felt like silk and  
even the calluses she used to have on her hands from constant sword practice  
were gone as well.  
  
"Thank you....Amelia-chan. I look pretty again.", Lina said as she hugged  
her friend who blushed in response.  
  
Three years have past and we see an eleven year old Lina practicing  
martial arts with a now much healthier looking Amelia. They have also   
started to learn the magic that will be necessary for them to fulfill their  
new duties as Sailors in a few years. It was also during this time in their  
lives that they first met Queen Serendipity's daughter, Corrine and her  
catgirl friend, Rani.  
  
Lina was particularly fascinated by Rani, because the amazons had never  
felt the need to have servants or slaves, as the Cathians were used for on other  
worlds. To them having to rely on others in such a fashion was a sign of weakness.  
  
The four girls became close friends over the years, much to the shock of some  
who wanted nothing to do with the Sailor of Saturn or Princess Corrine's 'pet'.  
They stayed close for 3 years until the time came for three of the girls to leave  
for the academy where they would be taught how to access their powers for the  
first time. It seems Rani, not being a Sailor, or even human was to be left   
behind on the moon.  
  
The girls had just turned 14 and Corrine and Rani had told Queen Serendipity  
how they felt about each other, much to the displeasure of the king. Rumors were  
also circulating about the Princesses of Jupiter and Saturn being close.  
  
When the time came for the three princesses to leave for the academy, a huge  
crowd of well wishers were at the space port to see them off. It was supposed to   
be a happy time for all involved, but two members in the royal party looked quite  
unhappy.  
  
"But , why can't she come with us, she would make a perfect Sailor as well.",  
Corrine said.  
  
"Are you mad daughter? Such a position is only open to humans and royalty  
at that. It would not do to have some commoner, or worse, some pet be put in  
such a position. It would be a disgrace to our kingdom.", the king said while  
looking down his nose at Rani.  
  
"I keep telling you, SHE IS NOT A PET. SHE IS GOING TO BE MY WIFE.", Princess  
Corrine yelled a the top of her voice, stunning all those within earshot.  
  
"Oh my did you here that?"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"How horrible!"  
  
"About time."  
  
"Heh, just like aunty, right mommy?"  
  
"Shhh dear, someone will here you.", several voices from the crowd were  
heard to have said.  
  
"Oh my poor daughter disgraces her family, just like he sister. What did I   
do to have such worthless children.", the king cries as the rest of the royal  
party looks at him in disgust.  
  
"Lina only see one disgrace here, and that weak whining father of poor  
moon princess. Lina feel very sorry for queen to have to weak husband, but  
that what happens when you chose inbred royalty instead of strong warriors to  
be rulers.", the princess of Jupiter said.  
  
"As if a barbarian like you would know anything about proper culture and  
breeding.", the king said.  
  
"You will not speak to my beloved in such a fashion!", a very angry   
princess of Saturn said with flames dancing in her eyes.  
  
The king took one look at the scary princess and jumped back squeaking   
like a little girl while hiding behind his wife.  
  
"Must not mallet husband in public...Must not mallet husband in public.",  
the queen silently said to herself.  
  
As the three princesses boarded the transport, the king excused himself  
and walked off saying that he had duties to attend to, leaving Rani and the  
queen alone to watch the princesses depart.  
  
The queen looked over at her daughter's friend and she supposed lover,  
and saw tears flowing from Rani's eyes.  
  
"You love my daughter that much.", the queen said, making the question  
sound more like a statement.  
  
Rani only nodded, being unable to say anything at the moment.  
  
"Would you like to go with her?", the queen asked while looking at Rani's  
now confused expression on her face.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, it is already too late.", Rani said as she heard   
transport's engine begin to 'wind up' and the craft began to move forward.  
  
"You still have time.", the queen said as she gestured toward the transport  
and one of the side hatches popped open.  
  
"The craft will have to stop and see why the hatch is open. If you hurry  
you can make it through, before the crew closes it.", the queen said to Rani,   
who had a grateful expression on her face.  
  
Rani made it to the open hatch in time and jumped through, just as the   
ground crew reached the transport to inspect the hatch.  
  
"Well now this should make for trip.", the queen giggled to herself.  
  
Inside the transport, Rani was not very happy. As the craft finally  
took off she was bounced around far too much for her liking. Her poor little  
rear end would be sore for a week.  
  
As she made her way over to where she saw what looked to be blankets, Rani  
noticed a strange odor in the compartment. As she traced the smell, she   
noticed it was coming from underneath the blankets. Moving the blankets aside  
she noticed a small electronic device with a tube of green liquid attached to it.  
Her mouth went dry as she realized what the liquid was.  
  
"Platicine, who could have put this here. If I don't get rid of this, the   
whole craft will go up in one large explosion.", Rani thought as she   
gently picked up the device and carried to a nearby airlock.  
  
She braced herself before opening the outer doors of the airlock, hoping  
what the transport was not too high yet. As the door slid open she noticed the  
transport had just circled the field and now had begun to climb. She tossed out  
the device toward what looked like an old abandoned factory.  
  
"Hopefully no one is in there.", Rani thought as she closed the airlock.  
  
Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location, several unsavory looking  
characters were talking to a cloaked figure.  
  
"So did you do as I asked.", the cloaked figure said.  
  
"Yeah it was easy, nobody ever checks the stuff once it is already  
loaded in the transport. They only search it when the passengers drop their  
junk off.", the largest of the thugs said.  
  
"Are you sure everything is in order.", the cloaked figure said.  
  
"Relax, it was a simple job. What could possibly go wrong.", the thug  
said as several of his underlings twitched and wished that their boss would  
stop saying things like that. It wasn't healthy to tempt fate.  
  
As the cloaked figure began to leave everyone began to hear a loud   
whistling sound.  
  
"Huh what's that?", several of the thugs seem to say at once.  
  
A loud crash was heard above and a small object landed in front of   
everyone. It looked very familiar..  
  
"Oh #$*@#", everyone said shortly before a bright flash blinded them.  
A searing heat and concussion wave ended all trace of their thoughts and their  
bodies as well.  
  
The last sight we see is the hood blowing off the cloaked man revealing  
someone who looked very much like Sou'nde Ten'do'sen.  
  
Back at the spaceport, the queen sees and hears a large explosion off in   
distance. She should feel nervous about this, but for some reason a sense of  
relief washes over her.  
  
The concussion wave from the explosion rocks the transport as it was   
leaving causing an already sore catgirl to be flung across the cargo hold and   
into a ventilation shaft where she landed with a loud, "Miyyyyaaaahhhhh".  
  
As the horrible sound echoed throughout the ship the passengers and  
crew froze, all of them wondering where the ghost was and how had the ship  
suddenly become haunted.  
  
Corrine, Lina, and Amelia noticed the sound seemed to be quite close to   
them and were surprised that after the sound had faded, a loud thumping noise  
could be heard right below their feet.  
  
A heating vent in the floor suddenly flys off and embeds itself in the   
ceiling. This is followed shortly there after by a large furry form jumping  
up into the room.  
  
Before anyone can react to this perceived threat, Corrine finds herself  
glomped on by the intruder into her room. The intruder is indeed quite furry   
and is purring?!?  
  
"Princess Corrine, glad to see her Rani-chan, yes?", the catgirl asks.  
  
"How did you get here? Why are you here!?!", the princess says a little  
too forcefully as she watches the catgirl climb off of her and look at her  
with a pout of her face and tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"You no like like Rani anymore? Rani only pet and plaything she guess,  
not wife and lover like she hoped.", the depressed cathian said.  
  
"No, no, no, thats not it at all.", Corrine said while waving her arms  
up and down rapidly. "I was just surprised to see you that's all. I don't  
think of you just as a plaything."  
  
"Okay, Rani forgive husband.", Rani.  
  
"Husband??", Corrine said.  
  
"You say you want Rani for wife, so that mean you be husband. Even mama-san  
agree and let Rani onto transport.", Rani.  
  
"You mean your mother let you on here?", Corrine said.  
  
"No silly, queen let Rani on plane. Open door with magic. She say that if  
Rani to be good wife and protect princess, then Rani must be sailor too like  
stong husband is going to be.", Rani said.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about my mother.", Corrine said in a low murmur.  
  
"Queen seem nice to Lina, but think she missing a few bonborries from  
weapon rack if you know what Lina mean.", the princess from jupiter said.  
  
"But Rani-san, you just can't show up at the academy, you need the   
proper papers and sponsor. If you just walk in as you are we will all get in  
trouble.", the young princess of Saturn said.  
  
"That no problem. Queen give Rani everything she need. Even put luggage  
in subspace pocket for Rani.", The catgirl said as she pulled a few official  
looking documents and holodisks from out of nowhere.  
  
"Great, my mother is a closet computer hacker.", Corrine said in a   
sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
"Queen very good. She like teaching lesson to little 'script kiddies'  
who try and break into palace's network.", Rani said. "Rani very tired now  
though. Have very long day, dealing with baka king, long run to transport,  
and having to get rid of bomb."  
  
"What bomb?", the other three girls say excitedly.  
  
"Rani find bomb in cargo area. Throw outside so no one get hurt,   
especially husband and friends.", Rani said.  
  
"Hmmmmm, so that is why the craft was shaking so much earlier. The   
shockwave from the blast was responsible.", Corrine said.  
  
"If Rani get rid of bomb, then Rani save Lina, so Rani now honorary  
amazon. Much honor involved. Great-grandmother be very happy to have new  
amazon. We never had catgirl amazon before.", Lina said.  
  
The rest of the short flight to the academy was uneventful. As they  
exited the transport though, things picked up.  
  
As she exited the transport, Rani could feel several sets of very  
unfriendly eyes upon her. As she looked round, not only did she appear  
to be the only Cathian here, but the only non-human as well. She   
subconsciously moved close to Corrine and held onto her arm, eventhough she was  
was at least a foot taller than the princess and about 50 pounds heavier.  
  
"What is that doing here.", an annoying effeminate voice said.  
  
Approaching the disembarking princesses was a small overdressed   
man and two larger, somber looking men dressed in what appeared to be some  
sort of guard's uniform.  
  
"Who, or rather what are you?", Corrine said.  
  
"I am the dean of admissions for this academy, and her kind are not allowed  
here.", the little man said while pointing at Rani.  
  
"She has permission from the Queen to undergo Sailor training. You will not  
interfere.", Corrine said starting to glow silver.  
  
"You wouldn't dare assault me.", the little man said.  
  
  
  
"Maybe nice princess Corrine wouldn't, but Lina have no such problem.",  
the princess of jupiter said as she looked down at the administrator she just  
squished like an insect.  
  
"That was...excessive.", Amelia said quietly.  
  
"Old amazon saying, Where logic fails, force prevails.", Lina said with  
a grin on her face.  
  
"I trust you two will behave yourselves.", Corrine said to the two larger  
men.  
  
The two men looked at the four glowing girls, then at their squished boss,   
and decided that a coffee break was now in order, and quickly fled the area.  
  
"Here are her records, lose them at your own risk.", Corrine said as the   
tossed the papers next to the little man who had managed to peel himself off  
the ground.  
  
The four girls spent three years at the academy. During that time they made  
many new friends, even Rani. They found out that not everyone judged a person by  
their species. A couple of younger guards even flirted with Rani from time to time,  
much to her embarrassment.  
  
Lina and Amelia, were umong the few married students during their last year  
there. They were married in a traditional amazon ceremony, much to the  
administrations' annoyance. Having a couple hundred amazons roaming around the  
campus tended to disrupt daily activities. On the bright side many amazons found  
willing husbands.  
  
Corrine and Rani waited till they were back on the moon to get married, but  
during the ceremony the Dark Star kingdom attacked and life for everyone  
changed for the worse from that time on.  
  
  
  
Shampoo sat up with a gasp and noticed her two friends and one black pig  
stareing at her with concern in their eyes.  
  
"What happened Shampoo?", a very concerned Ranma asked.  
  
Shampoo explained what she saw in her dream. How all of their past  
incarnations met and worked together. How they became closer than most families  
were too each other, then finally about how she and Sailor Orchid's ancestor   
died fighting the Dark Star Kingdom.  
  
"I remember knowing that I was dying. I could all the wounds I had, but could  
feel none of them. I thought I had failed. The kingdom had fallen to that bitch  
queen Berylium, and I had even become separated from Amelia-chan.", Shampoo began  
to speak without her usual accent.  
  
"I saw several large explosions in the sky, and knew my love with still  
alive. She had grown so powerful in the past few years. She could destroy a   
planet if she wanted to, but at the same time she was so kind and gentle  
toward me and those that she cared about. I suddenly felt a surge of panic  
and noticed that something was falling out of the air toward me. It hit the  
ground hard and made a crater 5 meters wide.", Shampoo continued.  
  
"I somehow managed to drag myself to that crater, knowing what was  
inside, but still trying not to look. As I looked over the side, I saw her...  
My beloved, laying there barely breathing. I dragged myself down to her and   
collapsed next to her. We both knew that we were dying, and that couldn't  
be avoided, but if we were to die that day, our last moments would be spent in  
each others' arms. The last sight I remember seeing is the face of my beloved  
before my eyes closed forever and darkness claimed us.", Shampoo said while  
barely choking out the last few words, with tears now streaming down her face.  
  
Ranma picked Shampoo up and put her in his lap. Shampoo through her arms  
around Ranma and began to cry again into his shoulder as he stroked the back of  
her hair.  
  
"You may have lost her once Shampoo, but you heard P-Chan over there, she  
is alive again. Me and Nabiki will help you find her.", Ranma said.  
  
Outside the door a certain 'uncute tomboy' was trying to listen to what  
everyone was saying as she peeked through the keyhole in the door.  
  
"What are they doing in there. Sounds like they are telling some sort of  
silly story.", Akane thought to herself.  
  
Akane tried to get up as she noticed that everyone had stopped talking,  
but she ended up tripping over her own feet. As she grabbed the doorknob  
to steady herself, she turned it causing the door to open with her falling  
into the room and onto a small but soft object.  
  
"Would you mind getting off me?", the object asked.  
  
Akane jumped away from what she landed on and noticed that it was a very  
familiar samll black pig.  
  
"Much better.", the pig sadi before he realized who was in the room with  
him.  
  
"P-chan.....you can talk?", Akane said as she fainted..  
  
"Oh dear, this might complicate things a bit.", Luna-P said as he looked  
at the unconscious form of Akane.  
  
  
(Authors Note:)  
  
  
Well this ends part 2 of the omake for Nabiki's heartache, which has strangely   
taken on a waffy as well as a silly aspect. Oh well, any good anime fanfic needs  
to have a certain amount of romance in it, even silly fics.  
  
Once again this is not part of the main stroy line of Nabiki's heartache, so  
no one has to worry about the story taking such a strange turn. I am still working  
on the Second chances as well as another fic where......gasp.....Ranma and Ryoga  
are actually, not only pleasant toward each other, but they are actually quite  
friendly toward each other, and no I don't mean that in any etchi way you   
hentais :  
  
Hope you enjoyed this part of the omake. I will probably start part 3 in a few  
days. I need to spend more time doing other things instead of just writing.  
  
Til, later  
  
Ryo Oki (ryo_oki@pacbell.net)  
Sept, 1 2002 


	3. Chapter 3 Sailor Orchid Arrives

The Sailors of Nerima: A Nabiki's Heartache Omake / Parody Part 3  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo_Oki  
  
"ryo_oki@pacbell.net"  
  
Disclaimer: Warning this is a very silly parody of my Nabiki's  
Heartache story. This is set in a "slightly" different universe  
that that of the main story. What happens here will have no  
baring on the original story or its later chapters.  
  
DISCLAIMER PART 2: Ah the life of a Ranma fanfic author is fraught with  
flamers and anal-retentive 'canon' fanatics.  
  
  
  
Everyone in the room was looking down on the unconscious form of Akane.  
  
"So, what do we do now fearless leader.", Ranma asked the little pig.  
  
"Maybe we toss violent girl back into bedroom, so she think it was only  
a dream", Shampoo said.  
  
"That might work, except for the fact, that I believe she was listening  
outside the door for quite a while until she decided to drop in. Even we put  
her back in her bedroom she is still going to be suspicious.", Nabiki said.  
  
"You do realize that if she finds out the truth, she is going to want  
to help out.", Luna-P said.  
  
"There aren't any other uncounted for Sailors are there?", Nabiki asked  
Luna-P  
  
"Except for Sailor Orchid, no there are not.", Luna-P Said.  
  
"That's good.", Ranma said with a relieved look on his face.  
  
"Something wrong Darling.", Nabiki said to Ranma.  
  
"I just had visions of Akane in a fuku swinging around a giant hammer  
trying to squish youmas but failing miserably.", Ranma said.  
  
"Akane always remind Shampoo of youma. Very strong. Very violent. Never  
listen to anything anyone say, not to mention silly hammer attack. Shampoo can  
almost imagine giant Akane stomping down street yelling out 'Hammerin' or some  
such thing.", Shampoo snickered.  
  
From the panicked look Ranma just got on his face, everyone could tell he  
could also imagine such a thing, and didn't seem to pleased by it.  
  
Akane began to groan and rise up from the carpet.  
  
"Well, it looks like we are out of time, so what do we tell her?", Ranma  
asked.  
  
"If we need more time, Shampoo can fix.", the bubbly amazon said while  
holding a bonborrie over Akane's head.  
  
"Tempting, but no that would only delay the inevitable.", Nabiki said.  
  
Akane looked up and saw her little pet pig sitting on the bed looking  
at her.  
  
"Oh P-chan I had the silliest dream that you could talk.", Akane said.  
  
"It wasn't a dream.", Luna-P replied causing Akane to stare and fall  
backwards off her knees and onto her rear end.  
  
"I don't understand. What is going on?", asked a very confused Akane.  
  
"This is going to take a while Akane, but before I explain that, there is  
something else I must do first.", Luna-P said as he moved a little toward the  
center of the bed, sat down, and his form began to blur and grow.  
  
"I have to show you this first.", a now human Ryoga said looking at a   
shocked, Akane whose expression was slowly changing to anger.  
  
"You....you... your P-chan?!?", Akane said while glowing red and   
advancing on Ryoga with a very large metal mallet.  
  
She found herself held back though by Ranma.  
  
"Why are you stopping me, you always hated him. At least now I know why?",  
Akane said sounding angry and sad at the same time.  
  
"As much as he deserves it, he has to stay alive...At least for now.",   
Ranma said while glaring at Ryoga, who was busy "studying the ceiling."  
  
"He has to be punished, he saw me naked.", Akane said.  
  
"Then he has been punished enough.", Shampoo said.  
  
"You are not helping any, you know.", Ranma said to Shampoo.  
  
"Akane just calm down for now, and we will try and explain what is going  
on.", Nabiki said, hoping her little sister could control her temper for once.  
  
Everyone tried to explain to Akane what had happened to them so far, but   
she was not going to be convinced by words alone.  
  
"So let me get this straight. Nabiki is the reincarnation of some moon  
princess. Ranma in his previous life was her catgirl lover ,and Shampoo and  
this other girl, were also princesses and lover in another time.", Akane  
said as the others nodded. "That is the biggest bunch on crap I have ever  
heard. You think I am dumb enough to believe that?"  
  
"Why not you still hadn't figured out who pig boy was until you  
were told.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Well if you are these so-called magical girls lets see you transform.",  
Akane said, as she thought she was calling their bluff.  
  
Everyone looked over at Ryoga who sighed then nodded at them.  
  
"If that's what it will take Akane, then so be it. But, once you are  
convinced, you can never tell anyone else what you have seen. It would be  
too dangerous for you and for us if the wrong 'people' were to find out  
our secret. So do you agree?", Ryoga.  
  
"Yeah, whatever.", Akane said, hardly believing that she was agreeing  
to something so stupid.  
  
Akane was briefly blinded as three different brightly colored sources  
of light sprang into being. One the light faded Akane looked over at everyone  
and almost fainted again. Shampoo and Nabiki looked like something out of a   
magical girl show, and Ranma.....Kami-sama....Ranma looked like some sort of  
cross being a magical girl and a neko musumi. She then realized that she had  
just seem this particular catgirl not to long ago.  
  
"Its not a joke. You are magical girls and Ryoga is your 'mascot'.",   
Akane said while sounding very confused.  
  
"Mascot...Indeed.", Ryoga snorted as he changed back to his Luna-P form.  
  
"This is not a joke or a game Akane, this is quite serious.", Ranko-neko  
said as she stepped up to Akane, who was fighting the urge to glomp onto the  
large kitty again.  
  
"Then I want to help. I am a martial artist just like all of you.", Akane  
said as Luna-P began to massage his temples with his forelegs.  
  
"Akane, it is not that simple. You can not fight as you are, and there  
are no more Sailors.", Luna-P said.  
  
"But I want to help, I'll do anything.", Akane said as she started to  
whine, much to everyone's annoyance.  
  
"Well there is one thing you can do, but I do not that you are going to  
like it.", Luna-P said.  
  
"I'll take it.", Akane said.  
  
"Akane dear, shouldn't you at least ask what it is before you accept.",  
Nabiki said to her impulsive sister.  
  
"During the Silver Star Kingdom there were two advisors. I was one of them.  
If you wish you can be the other, since.... hmmm.. Why can't I remember her name?  
Oh well. IF you accept you will become an advisor just like I am.", Luna-P said.  
  
"Just like he is. Heh Heh.", Shampoo thought.  
  
"I don't think its a good idea Akane." ,Ranma said.  
  
"Shut up Ranma. Its bad enough you dump me for my sister, but you are not   
keeping me out of this as well.", Akane said.  
  
"If that is how you feel fine, but remember you will now be responsible  
for looking after the Sailors, do not let your personal views of them get in  
the way of your job.", Luna-p said.  
  
"Whatever, just hurry up already.", Akane said.  
  
A beam of light flew out from the star on Luna-P's head and struck Akane  
on her forehead forming a silver star on there as well. Akane began to glow  
then in a bright flash of light she seemed to disappear. Everyone looked at where  
she used to be and saw a pile of clothes on the floor. Something small was moving  
within them though.  
  
As the clothes were moved aside a small white piglet with a silver star on  
its forehead was revealed. Everyone stared, then stared some more, before they  
broke out into laughter.  
  
Akane took one look at herself in the mirror and began to chase Luna-P  
around the room yelling out, "Snort Ryoga Bwee no Baka."  
  
"Well he did warn you that you would be like him.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Oh, how cute, now violent girl be good girlfriend to pig boy.", Shampoo  
said while trying to stop laughing.  
  
"Now all she needs is a new name now.", Ranma said.  
  
Everyone thought for a few moments before Shampoo looked up with an evil   
grin on her face. She pickup up both pigs and put on the bed side by side.  
  
"Shampoo decide on name for pig boy's new girlfriend. Pig boy, Shampoo like  
to introduce you to.......Bacon Bits, your new partner.", Shampoo snickered as  
Akane looked stunned, Luna-P blushed and Ranma and Nabiki fell over laughing.  
  
"That's not funny. Why is everyone so mean to me.", Bacon Bits whined,  
sounding an awful lot like a certain meatball-headed princess.  
  
"Its not that bad Akane, you can change back whenever you want. You  
also do not have to keep the name if you want, although it does seem  
strangely appropriate.", Ranma said.  
  
"It's not fair, all of you get to turn into magical girls or cat girls,  
and I get stuck turning into a pig and having P-chan as a partner.", Akane  
said as a certain little black pig looked heartbroken.  
  
"Shampoo think violent girl whine too much. Always expect something for  
nothing. Always think you have to best without practicing. That not way life  
works.", Shampoo said getting tired of Akane's whining.  
  
"If you ever wish to get any better Akane you must stop responding to   
everything with fear and anger. You will never get any better if you let your  
emotions control you. You should also apologize to Luna-P. He did not have to  
make you an advisor, he could have easily wiped your mind of what you had seen.",  
Ranma said, not believing that he was standing up for pig boy.  
  
"Your anger and fear also makes you a prime candidate for being recruited by  
the Dark Star Kingdom. If that happened they would most likely turn you into a   
youma, and we would unfortunately be forced to fight you if that happened.", Ranma  
said in all seriousness to a now shaking Akane.  
  
As Akane opened her mouth, or rather snout at the moment, to say something,  
a large explosion was heard in the distance and the whole neighborhood seemed to  
shake.  
  
"It seems that Orchid has now fully awakened, but she is not yet in control  
of herself. You will need to calm her down Scouts, especially you Shampoo, if you  
do not wish to see the city destroyed.". Luna-P said to everyone.  
  
(Fifteen minutes early at the Kuno Mansion)  
  
An acrid smell from the kitchen draws the Kuno family servant Sasuke to the  
source of the smell. Upon entering he finds Kodachi laying on the floor, her hands  
and arms covering her head as if she is expecting to be attacked.  
  
"Mistress, what is wrong? Are you injured?", the small ninja asked with a  
hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"Pain...too much pain... Must find Lina-san.. Need help...", Kodachi  
said barely above a whisper.  
  
"I don't understand mistress. Let me call your physician.", the ninja said,  
while reaching for the phone in the kitchen.  
  
Kodachi pulls him to the floor and says, "No doctors, they will do no good.  
You must find Lina-san. Only she and the princess can help."  
  
"Who are you speaking of mistress. I have never heard of this Lina or a   
princess.", he stops his questions short, when he notices an unknown glowing   
symbol of Kodachi's forehead.  
  
"Step away from her, servant!", an imperious voice calls out.  
  
Sasuke looks up and notices that master Kuno has entered the room and is  
surrounded by what looks like tendrils of black energy. He also notices a glowing  
purple crystal in his left hand. The same crystal that seems to have some sort of  
influence over Kodachi.  
  
"Master Kuno why are you doing this? You are disgracing your family and  
yourself by engaging in such perversions against your own sister.", Sasuke says  
which much more force and conviction that most thought him capable of.  
  
"How dare you speak to I, the noble Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. You  
shall be punished for that slave.", Kuno said.  
  
"I have never been your slave. My family had owned your family a debt of  
honor, but by your actions you have ended that debt. I can no longer serve   
such a dishonorable clan. When your mother died I promised her I would do my  
best to protect both you and your sister. Obviously I have failed greatly, but  
that failure ends today. You shall no longer be allowed to act however you wish,  
while everyone else suffers for it.", Sasuke said.  
  
"You shall die for your presumptions.", Kuno said as he swung a black   
glowing Katana at his former servant.  
  
The Katana though, never reached its target. A ball of bluish black energy  
came from behind Sasuke and knocked it out of Kuno's hand. The energy came from  
the hand of Kodachi, who was now trying to stand up while still obviously under  
great pain.  
  
"So you still have not learned who is your master.", Kuno said to his  
sister as arcs of black lightening shot towards her causing her to collapse  
to the ground in pain.  
  
Several shuriken flew towards Kuno and he was forced to cease his attack  
or be struck. By dodging them though he inadvertently dropped the crystal he  
was carrying. The little ninja took advantage of this by leaping for it, then  
crushing the brittle object in his hand.  
  
"You fool, do you know what you have done.", Kuno shouted.  
  
"Yes, 'brother dear', he has sealed your fate.", a feminine voice full of  
menace, said from behind Sasuke.  
  
"ORCHID STAR POWER MAKE-UP"  
  
A blast of energy knocked both Sasuke and Kuno to the floor. Behind them  
Kodachi was undergoing a startling transformation. Ribbons of black energy   
surrounded her, causing her present outfit to burst off and be replaced with  
a black bodysuit and a short dark purple skirt. Knee high dark purple boots, and  
elbow length gloves also appeared. Finally a dark purple bow formed over her chest  
with a smaller bow forming at the base of her back. In her hands was some sort of  
energy whip that was giving off black and purple arcs of what looked like  
electricity.  
  
"Foul servant of the Dark Star Kingdom, you may have been able to possess  
my brother and abuse the noble Kodachi Kuno, but let us see how well you fare  
against the Princess of Saturn and the Sensei of Love and Destruction.", Sailor  
Orchid said to an obviously frightened Kuno.  
  
"Shockwave!", Sailor Orchid yelled out as a ripple seemed to flow through the  
air striking Kuno and slamming him through several walls. The dazed Dark Kingdom  
general barely managed to teleport away before a sphere of black energy fused the  
ground into glass where he formerly sat.  
  
Sailor Orchid turned to look at the little ninja, who had freed her from  
her 'prison'. The poor man looked so confused she couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Do not worry, dear Sasuke, all will be explained in time.", she said  
cryptically. "Besides you have some explaining of your own to do............  
father.", she said, then disappeared from sight.  
  
"How did she know.....", the little ninja tried to think before shock from  
the recent events overcame him and he fainted.  
  
High above Nerima, Sailor Orchid floated, looking for her quarry.   
  
"Come out little boy. It won't hurt for long, I promise.", Sailor Orchid  
thought to herself. "Ah there you are!", Sailor Orchid said, as she fired off   
an energy bolt at a figure who had just fled down an alley.  
  
She flew down to follow her 'loving brother', but the alley was empty,  
except for several gang members she accidentally fried with the previously  
mentioned energy bolt.  
  
"Damn, he got away.", Orchid said as she stepped over and occasionally   
on the gang members she cooked. "Serves them right. Those bandits were   
probably waiting for some innocent girl to walk by so that they could do  
horribly etchi things to her.", Sailor Orchid said as she took all of the  
valuables from the gang... I mean bandits. "Just like Lina-san taught me.   
Whenever you defeat evil, you are entitled to their worldly goods.", Sailor  
Orchid thought proudly to herself as she jumped onto the roof of a nearby  
building.  
  
"I wonder where Lina-san is? I know I felt her earlier. Did the others  
survive as well. Sweet 'little' Rani-chan, Corrine-chan, I mean her majesty.  
Even those 2 annoying little 'advisors'. I wish I could see them now.", Sailor  
Orchid said out loud to herself.  
  
"You should be careful for what you wish for.", a familiar voice said from  
behind Sailor Orchid.  
  
"Sailor Orchid spun around ready to fry the intruder when she noticed that  
she was now facing a little red headed cat girl in a fuku very similar to her own.  
  
"Ra..Ra.. Rani, is that you?", Sailor Orchid asked quietly.  
  
"Tsk.. Tsk, Sailor Orchid you know you are supposed to address me as Sailor  
Neko when I am in this form.", Sailor Neko said in a mock scolding tone of voice.  
  
"It is you!!!"  
  
GLOMP  
  
"How are you? Is everyone else here? I've missed all of you...", Sailor  
Orchid continued to rattle on, before she was quieted by Sailor Neko.  
  
"Everyone else is fine. We were all out looking for you. I just happened  
to be the one to find you.", Sailor Neko said.  
  
"Rani, I mean Sailor Neko, what happened? You used to be taller than all  
of us, now you so petite. You are still very cute though.", Sailor Orchid teased  
as Sailor Neko blushed.  
  
"You have changed as well. You used to be as small as I presently am.  
Now I see a full grown women in front of me. A very beautiful women.", Sailor  
Neko said as it was Sailor Orchid's turn to blush.  
  
"Let me show you where the others are.", Sailor Neko said as she took hold  
of Sailor Orchid's hand and let her off on a short roof hopping trip through  
Nerima.  
  
Landing on another roof a few miles away Sailor Orchid noticed two very  
familiar people in front of her. At least her eyes noticed two people, her heart  
on the other hand only saw one. She ran by Princess Corrine as if she didn't  
exist, much to the Princess's annoyance and glomped onto Sailor Amazon which  
such force that they ended up on the ground and practically rolled off the  
roof together.  
  
"That's ok, don't mind me.", the princess grumbled.  
  
"Hush Nabi-chan.", Sailor Neko whispered to his lover. "You remember  
how they died. They have been waiting thousands of years for this moment.  
Besides if you want to be the center of attention, you only have to ask.",  
Sailor Neko said as she wrapped herself around the princess and began to  
purr quite loudly.  
  
Several minutes later, after the impromptu cuddling session was done,  
Sailor Amazon and Orchid approached the princess.  
  
"I am sorry if I ignored you, but it has been so long....", Sailor Orchid  
said as she was interrupted.  
  
"Do not worry about it. I was just being immature. I forgot how long you   
were waiting to find each other. There is nothing to apologize for.", Princess  
Corrine said to Sailor Orchid.  
  
"We still have a lot to talk about, but we should not do so here out in   
the open.", Sailor Neko said while pulling her communicator out of subspace.  
  
"Hey P-chan you there?", Sailor Neko said into the communicator.  
  
"Did you find her?", a voice answered.  
  
"Yes we did. Do you think that you and 'Bacon-Bits' have enough mana to  
transport us to your location.", Sailor Neko asked.  
  
In response to that question, everyone soon found themselves back in  
Ranma's room at the dojo.  
  
As she looked around the room Sailor Orchid noticed two little pigs sitting  
on the edge of a bed. She couldn't help but smirk when she read the aura of the  
little white pig.  
  
"Why Akane Tendo you seemed to have changed since we last met, although I must  
say that your present form is quite appropriate for your personality.", Sailor  
Orchid said.  
  
"What!?! How did you know who I was.", the little white pig said.  
  
Sailor Orchid tossed her hair over her shoulder and said, "You could say that  
we have met before."  
  
"Perhaps it is best if we all show our true forms to each other, since all  
of us, including Sailor Orchid will be working close together.", Luna-P said as  
he returned to his human form followed shortly thereafter by Akane.  
  
Sailor Orchid watch everyone change. She already knew about Akane and  
had a feeling who the black piglet was, but watching her former ruler turn into  
Nabiki Tendo and her lover turn into 'her' Ranma-sama was almost too much. The  
biggest shock was when Lina-san turned into that Chinese Amazon girl that she  
always teased. When that happened Sailor Orchid was not sure she wanted the others  
to know who she was. She was certain her Ranma-sama would reject her again and   
even Lina-san would no longer wish to be with her.  
  
Everyone was looking at Sailor Orchid, who had yet to change. She appeared  
to be nervous and even looked a little sad. Shampoo noticed a tear beginning to  
fall from Sailor Orchid.  
  
"Why you cry Amelia-chan? You should be happy to be with friends again.",  
Shampoo said.  
  
"I am afraid that you will not like who I am. We have no exactly been  
close in the past.", Sailor Orchid said.  
  
"If Akane and Shampoo can work together I am sure anything is possible.",  
Ranma smirked.  
  
There was a bright flash and a brief flurry or Orchids before the form   
of Kodachi Kuno appeared before everyone present.  
  
"Oh @#@&%, this is going to annoy Akane and definitely Nabiki as well.",  
Ranma thought to himself.  
  
"There is no way that I am working with her!", Akane shouting as   
she advanced toward Kodachi, ready to pummel the girl.  
  
"Akane, stop!", Ranma said as he held her back by the shoulder.  
  
"Let me go you baka.", she said as she tried to squish her former  
fiancee with her mallet.   
  
Ranma grabbed the mallet and tossed it out the window.  
  
"Dammit Akane, you will listen for once. Everyone here has had problems  
with Kodachi before but we need her if we are going to be fighting this dark  
queen that P-chan keeps talking about. Besides in case you hadn't noticed  
Kodachi is now a lot more powerful than you, over me, it hurts me to say. The  
only one who could fight her would be Nabiki in her Princess form. Even then I   
would not like to be anywhere near the fight when it occurred.", Ranma said.  
  
"Sounds like you are scared of her Ranma. Since when are you a coward?",  
Akane said.  
  
"It has nothing to do with being a coward, and everything to do with  
common sense, which I have fortunately regain some of, when I recalled the  
memories of my past life.", Ranma said as he looked at Akane in disappointment.  
  
"I realize it will take sometime for anyone to trust me, or even listen  
to what I have to say most of the time, but I have changed. When my power awoke  
I, like Ranma, regained the memories and feelings of my past life. I also need   
your help to free my brother from the spell, that red-headed witch queen put  
him under.", Kodachi said.  
  
"Witch queen???", everyone seemed to ask.  
  
"I believe she called herself Queen Berylium, or some such name.",   
Kodachi said to everyone.   
  
"He is probably one of the generals then. They usually can not be freed,  
only destroyed, but if it can be done we will try.", Ryoga said.  
  
"Nabiki-san, I have perhaps treated you the worst of all. When I was young  
I was jealous of your relationship with my brother. He was all I had. I wanted  
affection from someone to make up for the death of mother. I got more than I   
wished for when he became possessed though.", Kodachi said with some fear in   
her voice.  
  
"What happened?", Shampoo said as she surprised herself by placing her  
hand on Kodachi's shoulder.  
  
"Let's just say he wished to have intimate relations with me. Fortunately   
that never happened. He is still too naive to realize what it takes to make love  
to a woman.", Kodachi said as everyone present turned slightly green.   
  
"If we could drive the 'demon' out of him I would be grateful to all of  
you.", Kodachi said as she placed her hand over Shampoo's.  
  
"Shampoo no mind helping cure airen's brother, even if stick boy was  
nuisance in past. All Sailors stick together to help. Shampoo just sorry all had  
to die so long ago, could have spent much more time together if that not happen.",  
Shampoo said to Kodachi.  
  
"Well..... That isn't exactly true Shampoo. Some of us did survive the fall  
of the Silver Star Kingdom. We were no longer immortal, but we did survive for a  
while.", Ranma said to a surprised Shampoo.  
  
"What does Ranma mean? What happened to Princess and Rani back then?", Shampoo  
asked.  
  
"That is kind of a complicated story, but it all start on the day the kingdom  
finally fell and was destroyed.", Ranma said.  
  
  
Begin Flashback Sequence  
  
  
Rani and Corrine stood huddled together in an archway as the palace collapsed  
around them. Queen Serendipity was dead, but not before taking her sister Queen  
Berylium with her. With death of the Queen and the constant attacks against the  
kingdom, the moon was now dying. Soon no trace of magic would be left. The magic  
that sustained the atmosphere would soon be gone and those few survivors still  
left would be dead once that occurred.  
  
"Corrine, please we have to leave here now. There is nothing more that we can  
do. Everyone else is dead and I don't want to lose you as well.", Rani said to her  
friend and life-mate.  
  
"There must be something we can do.", Corrine said, still in shock over seeing  
her mother die in front of her eyes.  
  
"The only thing we can do is escape to Earth. It will be a very rough life,  
but it is better than dying. All of our people's holdings; Atlantis, Lemuria, and  
the others are all destroyed. All that is left are the primitive tribes that live  
there. We will have to live with them and learn their ways if we are to survive,  
especially now that when the kingdom's magic fades completely we will be mortal.",  
Rani said to Corrine.  
  
"Are you sure we are the only ones left Rani?", Corrine said.  
  
"Yes, I felt Amelia-chan die a few minutes ago, Lina-san died within   
moments of Amelia's death. I think they died together very close to here.",   
Rani said holding back the tears that threatened to overcome her.  
  
"Can we see them one last time?", Corrine asked.  
  
"I don't think we should.", Rani said. "I don't think I would be able to  
keep myself together if that happened.", Rani thought to herself.  
  
"Please. I just want to say goodbye.", Corrine said, while tears began  
to flow down her cheeks.  
  
"Alright, if that is what you want, I will take you to where I sensed them.  
But we can not stay long. We must make it to a shuttle and leave soon after.",   
Rani said.  
  
Rani led Amelia to where she had sensed her teammates die. They came upon a  
small crater and noticed two figures in the center not moving. As they made their  
way down they noticed that figures were indeed there fellow Sailors. They were   
laying close to each other, their arms wrapped around each other. Amelia, even in  
death, had a small smile on her face. If she had to die then there was no better  
place than in the arms of her lover.  
  
Corrine knelt down beside her two fallen friends and spoke, "Lina, Amelia,  
I am so sorry Rani and I could not be there to fight beside you. We had to hold  
back the rest of the youma while mother finally managed to kill her horrible  
sister. Mother did not make it though. Rani and I are the last two survivors  
here and soon we must leave for Earth. I do not know what kind of life we will  
have there, but we will try to carry on the traditions of the kingdom. We will  
also never forget either of you. We loved both of you as much as one person can  
love another. You were our sisters, our friends, even our lovers at times. You  
meant more to us than anyone. I can not say goodbye, because that would mean that  
we would never see you again. We will see you, if not in this life, then in the   
next. We will never forget you."  
  
All throughout Corrine's prayer to her friends, Rani had her teeth clenched  
tight and her eyes shut as tight as she could. She had to hold back her emotions  
and be there for Corrine. But her kind were created to be emotional, to be open  
and friendly with others. To hold back such sad emotions she was feeling almost  
hurt as much as seeing Corrine now crying in front of her.  
  
"Princess we have to go now, there is not much time left.", Rani managed to  
say while keeping some control over her emotions.  
  
"We can't just leave them laying there on the ground, and we do not have time  
to bury them. Can you do something Rani, I do not want them to be found by some  
youma.", Corrine said.  
  
"I have enough mana left for one last spell. Please step back princess.",  
Rani said.  
  
A bolt of plasma leapt from Rani's hand and flew toward his two deceased  
friends. When it struck there was a bright flash and the two deceased Sailors  
were instantly vaporized.  
  
"They deserved a better send off than a simple cremation, but I would prefer  
to remember them as they lived and fought with us, not on how we last saw them.",  
Rani said as she began to walk away arm in arm with Corrine.  
  
They made their way to what was left of the shuttle port and found one small  
passenger shuttle left undamaged. As the shuttle left the moon's rapidly   
vanishing atmosphere and headed for Earth, Rani finally allowed herself to feel  
the emotions she had been holding back. She ended up crying herself to sleep in   
her lover's arms.  
  
They stayed cuddled together until the shuttle reached the Earth's   
atmosphere, where upon Rani had to help guide the shuttle in manually. They  
decided to land the shuttle in a secluded valley in the middle of a large  
peninsula that jutted out into the Mediterranean Sea.  
  
Realizing that their present forms would attract attention from the  
local primitive cultures, they used what little magic that was left in their  
henshin pens to alter their appearances. Unfortunately the disguise completely  
drained the pens and they were now stuck in their disguised form. Rani resembled  
a six foot tall brunette female with blue eyes, and Corrine now looked like  
blond haired, green eyed girl just over five feet tall.  
  
They were not as mortal as they thought they were though. Although they could  
now be injured and even killed by common weapons, their ageing had been greatly  
slowed. They fought in the Trojan war, with Hercules. They helped restore Greek  
society around 400 b.c. Finally they even helped a group of women, who resembled  
the old Jupiter amazons of old escape the forces of Augustus Caesar, before age  
began to take its toll on them. Before they died they helped establish the new  
amazon nation in a remote area of China. Even today the amazon still remember their  
founders. The two warrior women and lovers, Xena and Gabrielle.  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
Shampoo listened to the story in astonishment. The amazons were founded in   
China by a descendant of Ranma and Nabiki. The old witches in the village would have  
kittens if they found out about that. She wondered how she could slip the   
information to them.   
  
Everyone noticed Shampoo jumping up and down in excitement. Kodachi   
particularly enjoyed the show.  
  
"So you are excited about Ranma founding your nation I take it, Lina-san, I  
mean Shampoo-san.", Kodachi said.  
  
"Shampoo be very excited. Must tell great-grandmother and old pervert  
healer. They be very interested in this.", Shampoo said.  
  
"You can tell Lilac about this, but not Cologne, Shampoo. Lilac already  
knows about our identities, but your great-grandmother does not and I prefer  
to have as few people as possible find out about us.", Ryoga said.  
  
"Shampoo think about it, but Shampoo make final decision.", Shampoo  
said as smirked at Ryoga.  
  
"I tend to agree with that as well. You may advise us Ryoga, but do not  
presume you have the right to order us around. After all it is not you who is  
is reincarnated queen.", Nabiki said sounding awfully full of herself.  
  
"And I thought Ranma had an ego.", Akane mumbled.  
  
Before Nabiki could respond to that, the door to the room opened and in  
stepped Kasumi.  
  
"Ranma, dinner is almost ready... Oh I didn't know we had so many guests.  
Are they staying for dinner?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Shampoo no can stay, have to help out great-grandmother at restaurant.  
Since Mousse gone only Shampoo left to help.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Does the old ghoul know what happened to duck boy.", Ranma asked.  
  
"No, great-grandmother think Mousse just run away. She not too sad he gone  
either.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Mind if I accompany you dearest. After we will have to tell your great-  
grandmother about our relationship.", Kodachi said while gripping Shampoo's hand  
in her own.  
  
"How did that happen?", Kasumi accidentally said aloud.  
  
"That's a long story Kasumi-san. Maybe someday Shampoo can tell you about  
it, but no have time to do that now.", Shampoo said as she and Kodachi leapt  
out of Ranma's window together and soon were roof hopping off into the distance.  
  
Shampoo and Kodachi walked into the Cat Cafe together, hand in hand, much  
to the shock of the customers and especially Cologne. Cologne took one look at them  
smiling and holding hands and went back to check her spice rack to see if anything  
was missing. Finding nothing out of place she went to speak with them to what was  
going on.  
  
"Shampoo what is the meaning of this? Why, of all people, are you holding  
hands with her.", Cologne said while pointing to Kodachi.  
  
"What wrong with Shampoo holding wife's hand?", Shampoo said with a  
Cheshire cat grin on her face.  
  
THUD  
  
Most of the customers in the cafe had now imbedded themselves in the floor  
face first.  
  
"Shampoo, it is not proper to joke about such things.", Cologne said.  
  
"Shampoo no joke, watch this.", Shampoo said as she pulled Kodachi down to  
her and gave a kiss that caused her hair to toing out.  
  
Cologne took this opportunity to fall off her staff.  
  
"Since when have both of you been a couple. A few days ago you were still  
trying to kill each other half the time.", Cologne said in an exasperated tone  
of voice.  
  
"Shampoo find out that Shampoo and Dachi-chan married in former life. We  
remembered that recently, so we no longer fight. Besides it much more fun to   
make out than fight.", Shampoo said rather lustfully, as Kodachi blushed and  
rest of the customers joined the previous ones on the floor.  
  
"How did you come upon this knowledge and act upon it so soon?", Cologne  
said, while wondering what else was going to happen.  
  
"Shampoo no can say. Make promise to.... another, so no can tell.", Shampoo  
said to Cologne.  
  
Cologne sighed and began to rub her temples.   
  
"Shampoo, it is bad enough that, that idiot Mousse ran off, now you are   
telling me that you with to have a relationship similar to Soap and Rope, back  
in the village. We are understaffed as it is. I can not spare you so that you  
can go off and spend time with your 'wife'.", Cologne said.  
  
"Perhaps if I send over some of my servants to help, would that alleviate  
the problems you are having.", Kodachi said to Cologne.  
  
"I can not afford to pay for a large staff.", Cologne said  
  
"You do not have to. There are far too many servants at the mansion as it is.  
It will be a simple matter to have them spend most of their time here. You would   
not even have to pay them, since they are technically my staff.", Kodachi said as  
she watch Cologne smile briefly at the thought of now having to pay for more help.  
  
"You also do not have to worry about this being some sort of trick. I care  
for Shampoo-sama far too much to do anything to jeopardize our relationship.",  
Kodachi said.  
  
"Very well, they may work here for a while. Send them over tomorrow morning,  
but if they cause any sort of damage, you will be responsible for taking care of  
it.", Cologne said to Kodachi.  
  
"I doubt that there will be a problem. Many of them might relish the chance  
to get away from the mansion for a while.", Kodachi said.  
  
Later that evening Shampoo and Kodachi were laying on Shampoo's bed together,  
looking at each other, occasionally stroking each others' hair. Kodachi sat up, put  
her legs straight out in front of her and pulled Shampoo up so that Shampoo  
had her back to her. Kodachi began to run her hands across Shampoo's shoulders  
then down her sides using the backs of her nails. Shampoo shivered the   
sensation. At the same time she began to kiss Shampoo on the back of the neck  
and occasionally nibble on her ears.  
  
"How long has it been since we have done this?", Shampoo managed to gasp  
out much to Kodachi's amusement.  
  
"Oh, about three or four thousand years, give or take a couple of decades.",  
Kodachi said.  
  
"Far too long in my opinion.", Shampoo said, then gasp out loud as Kodachi  
began to run her hands under the front of Shampoo's dress and across her inner  
thighs.  
  
"So, Amelia-chan want to be naughty tonight, well your mistress Lina will  
be happy to oblige.", Shampoo said in her previous incarnations voice as she  
reached behind herself to unzip her dress and let it fall to the floor.   
  
By the time she was done, her 'little' Amelia-chan was already out of her  
own dress and was drawing her 'mistress' into a deep kiss.  
  
Cologne was down in the storeroom, sorting out the supplies that would be  
necessary to prepare tomorrow's meals when she heard what sounded like giggling  
then moaning coming from upstairs. She looked up, arched an eyebrow, then sighed.  
  
"It figures. It took Shampoo over a year to become friends with Ranma, but  
after only one day she is already 'boinking' the gymnast. Where did I go wrong  
with that girl.", Cologne thought in frustration.  
  
Back at the Kuno estate a certain Dark Star Kingdom general had managed  
to sneak back to his meditation room, to tell his master about the slight  
setback that had occurred in their plans.  
  
"Master, I have some news for you.", the boy said the idol of a Panda  
that was in front of him.  
  
"What is this news, servant.", the Panda Man replied to the bokken shaped  
monolith in his lair.  
  
"I regret to inform you that our plan to enslave one of the Sailors has  
failed. My sister proved more resilient that we had planned.", the boy said  
with some fear in his voice.  
  
"You realize that she was our best hope to defeat the Sailors and that  
foolish ditz of a queen of theirs.", the Panda said.  
  
"Yes master I realize my failure, but before you decide to punish this  
unworthy servant, let me try to recruit one other.", the boy said.  
  
"Who is this other?", the Panda said.  
  
"She was once very close to my old self. I believe that she still trusts  
me. If I can recruit her, her skills and intelligence will be of much use.",  
the boy said.  
  
"Very well, but if you fail this time, you had better hide yourself well,  
for I am tired of dealing with fools.", the Panda said menacingly.  
  
The next morning Kuno waited on a roof across from the Tendo Dojo,   
cloaking his presence from all. He would have to wait till his 'recruit' was  
alone preferably. By mid afternoon he was quite board and growing even  
more impatient. His quarry had either not yet left her home or she, had yet to  
arrive from a previous outing. Unusual since this was a school day.  
  
He could wait no longer. If her failed his master would be most displeased  
and he would no longer be given the pig-tailed girl and his fierce tigress  
as a reward. He could not help but wonder though if there was someone else he was  
forgetting. It almost seemed as if he should forget about his two loves for  
another, but that could not be right, could it? He could almost see another's  
face in his mind, but he could not quite grasp what he saw and the more he  
thought about it the more it seemed to fade away.  
  
He leapt from the building and landed inside the dojo's fence silently. He  
made his way to the front of the door and faded into view before knocking. The  
door opened and he was greeted by the eldest Tendo daughter, the matronly   
Kasumi, he believed her name was.  
  
"Good morning Kuno-san what may I do for you.", Kasumi said feeling a   
little nervous around the boy for some reason.  
  
"Good morning Tendo-san, may I speak to Nabiki-san if she is available.",  
Kuno said trying not to show how anxious he was to get this all over with.  
  
"I am sorry Kuno-san, Nabiki is not here at the moment. She left here  
quite early this morning with Ranma and has not returned yet. Perhaps they will  
return after their school lets out this afternoon, but I can not say for certain  
if they will.", Kasumi said.  
  
Damn, this was ruining his plans. If he failed to recruit another person  
for his noble master's cause he would not receive his reward and would be   
punished in a most unpleasant fashion. He believed his master favored torture,  
although the tape on torture techniques he found was most strange. He wondered  
why someone would even make such a thing, and if they did why call it by such  
an odd name, Cool Devices. Perhaps he would have to peruse that informational  
tape again later.  
  
Kasumi noticed that Kuno looked distracted and oddly flushed for some  
reason suddenly.  
  
"Would you like me to relay a message to Nabiki, or would I be able to help  
in some way?", Kasumi said while having the feeling that perhaps she should not  
have offered to help Kuno-san.  
  
"Well, I suppose she will do. It is not like I have any choice now.", Kuno  
thought to himself. "Perhaps you can Tendo-san, although I must ask that you keep  
what I am about to tell you in strict confidence.", Kuno said as his eyes began  
to glow red.  
  
A few moments later a loud scream was heard from within the Tendo Dojo, then  
all was silent. All anyone would find, when they returned home later, was a burn  
mark on the floor, and next to it a very familiar looking house dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I know I'm being an evil bastard for choosing to end the chapter  
this way, but when I finished writing the last paragraph it just struck me as a good  
place to stop.  
  
I will finish off this omake before I return to writing the beginning of   
second chances, and a couple of more serious fics I have in mind. Since I am   
starting my medical training and continuing my computer training, I only have  
a limited amount of time to work on these fics unfortunately. They will be   
finished, eventually. I am not going to pull a "dark phoenix" on all of you  
but my time before the semester break over the Christmas holidays will be limited.  
I hope all of you are enjoying this silly omake as much as I am writing it.  
  
Till Later  
  
Ryo Oki 


	4. Chapter 4 Princess of the Mist

The Sailors of Nerima: A Nabiki's Heartache Omake / Parody Part 4  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo_Oki  
  
"ryo_oki@pacbell.net"  
  
Disclaimer: Warning this is a very silly parody of my Nabiki's  
Heartache story. This is set in a "slightly" different universe  
that that of the main story. What happens here will have no  
baring on the original story or its later chapters.  
  
DISCLAIMER PART 2: Ah the life of a Ranma fanfic author is fraught with  
flamers and anal-retentive 'canon' fanatics.  
  
  
  
As Kasumi was being kidnapped by a certain bokken wielding Dark General, both  
Nabiki and Ranma suddenly stiffened in their classrooms with a feeling of dread.  
Neither was sure what was causing them to feel so uneasy. All they knew was that   
a name kept repeating itself in their minds, 'Misty'.  
  
Nabiki remembered that Misty was the name of her older sister, the Princess  
of the Silver Star Kingdom in her previous life. Ranma remembered the name as  
belonging to the one who rescued her off the street and brought her back to the  
palace, where she became friends with the young Princess Corrine, and  
eventually her 'wife'.  
  
Both Nabiki and Ranma excused themselves from class and made their way up  
to the roof, to talk about what they had just felt.  
  
"I felt Misty 'awaken', but something seems wrong.", Nabiki said to Ranma.  
  
"I don't think she was even supposed to have awoken. P-chan would have  
said something.", Ranma said.  
  
"I am not sure, but I almost felt some sort of evil presence around her.  
We need to contact Luna-P to see what is going on.", Nabiki said.  
  
On cue and in the right place for once amazingly, Ryoga teleported in   
among the two untransformed sailors.  
  
"Ah just who we were looking for.", Nabiki said to Ryoga.  
  
"No time to talk, I just that that fool Kuno kidnap your sister   
Kasumi. He probably wants to use her for a Yuma or something.", Ryoga said.  
  
"It might be worse than that. A few moments ago, Ranma and I felt  
Princess Misty awaken. If my hunch is right, then Kasumi is the princess.",  
Nabiki said.  
  
"If that is true then we could have a large problem on our hands. The  
princess has access to the Silver Star Chalice. If Kuno manages to corrupt her  
then he will have access to its power, and we will be very hard pressed to  
defeat her, even with the Princess of Saturn's help.", Ryoga said.  
  
"Don't worry P-chan, we'll save her. There is no way I am letting that  
stick waving fool do anything to Kasumi. If he harms her he's dead meat.",  
Ranma said.  
  
Nabiki looked somewhat nervous after Ranma's statement.  
  
"Don't worry Nabiki-chan, I am sure all of us will try not to hurt him  
too badly, especially after Kodachi-chan said that he is possessed. But if we  
have no choice in the end we might have to 'dust' him in order to save Kasumi.",  
Ranma said to Nabiki.  
  
I hope it doesn't come down to that Ranma-chan.", Nabiki said nervously.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Tendo Dojo, Soun and Genma-panda walked into the front  
room and spied Kasumi's house dress and the pile of ash on the floor. Both could  
easily sense the dark energies surrounding them, and who was responsible for said  
energies.  
  
"Waahhhhhhh, my daughter has been kidnapped by an idiot and will probably  
be turned into a youma.", Soun wailed.  
  
"It will be alright, Tendo.", the Panda sign said.  
  
"How could you let this happen Saotome. You told me that my daughters  
would be safe and the houses would be joined if I went along with this foolish  
plan of yours!", Soun continued to wail.  
  
"Damn that idiot. I told him to leave Kasumi and Nabiki alone. He can have  
that #@$@*& Akane now that the boy seems to like Nabiki, and we need Kasumi   
around to cook for us.", the panda thought to itself.  
  
"Don't worry Tendo we will find your daughter. That idiot is not exactly  
subtle. We should be able to follow him, but first we must hide the evidence  
from the children. They would not understand all of the work we must go through  
to ensure their future.", A stream of panda signs said.  
  
Fortunately for the two evil minions Soun's tears had washed away the ashes  
on the ground. All that was left was to dispose of the dress on the floor. He   
quickly shoved it into the same place he kept his signs just in time to see  
Ranma, Nabiki, Akane, and even Ryoga run in the front door looking somewhat  
distressed.  
  
"Now what is their problem?", the panda thought.  
  
"Pop, what are you doing here?", Ranma asked.  
  
"What? Just because Nodoka makes me live at home now, does that mean that  
I can not stop by and see my old friend?", the panda signs said as the panda  
tried to look innocent.  
  
"I guess not. By the way you wouldn't happen to have seen Kasumi lately  
would you?", Ranma asked while noticing Soun begin to sniffle, but stopping  
when Genma-panda glared at him.  
  
"Nope haven't seen her. Why do you ask?", the panda signs said.  
  
"Well, Nabiki and I wanted to thank her for helping us get together and  
we wanted to take her out to dinner to show our thanks.", Ranma said actually  
telling a halfway convincing lie for once.  
  
"But what about our dinner?", the panda sign said.  
  
"Don't worry pop, I am sure Akane will be more than glad to cook   
for both you and Mr. Tendo.", Ranma said as both fathers suddenly burst into  
tears upon hearing that.  
  
"See Akane they can hardly wait. They are literally crying in   
anticipation.", Nabiki said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Really??", Akane said wide-eyed, thrilled that someone would eat her  
cooking and not complain like a certain perverted ex-fiancee.  
  
"And I am sure Ryoga will be thrilled to join you as well.", Ranma said  
as Ryoga suddenly looked quite ill.  
  
"You will stay as well, Ryoga?", Akane asked with a doe-eyed expression  
aimed at Ryoga.  
  
"Su...su...sure Akane-chan, anything for you.", Ryoga managed to squeak  
out as Ranma tried to prevent himself from snickering.  
  
Akane ran off to the kitchen to create a meal fit for a king. King of  
what nobody is quite sure, but a king none the less.  
  
"We will be leaving then. Nabiki and I will probably run into Kasumi   
near the market where she usually goes.", Ranma said as he and Nabiki  
hurried out the door.  
  
"So where are we really going?", Nabiki asked Ranma as they walked down the  
street outside the dojo.  
  
"We have to go pick up Shampoo and Kodachi. It will be easily to search for  
Kasumi if all four of us do it, instead of just you and me.  
  
"Why not take the two 'pigs' along as well.", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Pops and your father were up to something. They seemed too nervous when  
we arrived. With Akane there feeding them they won't be able to pull anything  
tonight.", Ranma said.  
  
"And Ryoga?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"He deserved to eat Akane's cooking for all the times he has teased me about  
it.", Ranma said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"My, aren't we being evil today.", Nabiki purred.  
  
"I had a very good teacher.", Ranma purred back, as he put his arm around  
Nabiki and pulled her close much to Nabiki's delight.  
  
" I wonder how Cologne took the news of Shampoo being with Kodachi now?",  
Nabiki asked.  
  
"The old ghoul is either trying to ignore them, or she has the both of them  
tied up in the store room, while she tries to figure out what spice Shampoo  
accidentally used.", Ranma jokingly said.  
  
As they entered the cafe, Ranma and Nabiki noticed Kodachi's servants   
acting as waiters and waitresses, while Cologne appeared to be quite busy in  
the kitchen. Shampoo and Kodachi though, appeared to be absent.  
  
"I guess they are still upstairs getting reacquainted with each other.",  
Nabiki said.  
  
Ranma looked at the clock on the wall and said, "They still can't be doing  
that. Its been hours. What could they be doing that would take so long.", Ranma  
said in all honestly.  
  
"Sigh, typical male, no imagination.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Huh?", Ranma replied thoughtfully.  
  
"When we get home there are a few books you are going to have to read.",  
Nabiki said.  
  
"What kind of books?", Ranma asked.  
  
"You'll find out.", Nabiki said while smirking.  
  
"If I don't understand something in them, will you help me out.", Ranma  
said innocently.  
  
"I think that can be arranged.", Nabiki said.  
  
Cologne saw the two teens enter the cafe and pogoed over to them.  
  
"If you have come here to see Shampoo, she is currently occupied, with  
'that gymnast' of all people.", Cologne said to Ranma while shuddering  
slightly.  
  
"Oh, perhaps this relates to something concerning a previous life.",  
Nabiki said while smirking.  
  
"And you believe this story.", Cologne asked.  
  
"As long as they are happy together, does it really matter if it is  
true or not. Shampoo was quite broken up when I decided to first marry Akane,   
then when that fell apart, to start seeing Nabiki. If she is happy now, I   
wish her the best.", Ranma said.  
  
"This is not quite what I had in mind when I agreed to first come here.",  
Cologne said.  
  
"I think all of our lives have taken unexpected turns as of late.",   
Nabiki said to Cologne.  
  
"So do you mind if we get Shampoo and her 'friend' out of bed?", Nabiki  
asked Cologne.  
  
"By all means, be my guest.", Cologne said.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki went upstairs and knocked on Shampoo's door.  
  
"Cough...Cough... Sorry great-grandmother, Shampoo too sick to work   
today.", a familiar voice said from within.  
  
"Shampoo, you and Ko-chan have had enough fun for now. We need your help  
with an important matter.", Ranma said.  
  
"What is this 'matter'.", another voice said from within.  
  
"It would be easier to discuss it inside your room, instead of us having to  
yell through your door, where everyone downstairs can hear.", said an exasperated  
Nabiki.  
  
The door clicked open and Ranma and Nabiki quickly walked in, with the door  
shutting and locking behind them. An annoyed Shampoo, wearing a purple teddy was   
standing by the door with Kodachi sitting on the bed wearing a white camisole, and  
trying to look innocent as Ranma and Nabiki entered the room.  
  
Ranma looks at Kodachi and says, "Nice color Ko-chan. It makes a nice   
contrast with your hair."  
  
"You think so, that is quite kind of you to say.", Kodachi says.  
  
"I have a similar one in blue I wear when I am in my girl form. It goes  
quite well with my red hair I must say.", Ranma says proudly must to Shampoo's  
and Kodachi's surprise.  
  
"Ranma wear lingerie in girl form?", asks a surprised Shampoo.  
  
"Well it wasn't something I started to do by choice, although it does  
feel quite good against my skin. It was kind of part of a game that Nabiki  
likes to play where I am the helpless maiden and she is upmmmff....", Ranma  
tried to say as he found Nabiki's hand now covering his mouth.  
  
"My, my, Nabiki Tendo who would have thought you enjoyed such games.  
You and Ranma-chan must join us sometime.", Kodachi says while Nabiki blushes  
and Ranma faints.  
  
Ranma quickly wakes up as a bucket of cold water is dumped over him, or  
rather her now I should say.  
  
"That wasn't very nice to tease me like that.", Ranma said to Kodachi.  
  
"But Ranma dear, you should have seen the expression on your face.  
Besides who said I was joking with you.", Kodachi said.  
  
"Ahem, be that as it may we did not come here to engage in any H.L.S.  
We need your help rescuing Kasumi.", Nabiki said while trying desperately to  
get the image of the four of them together out of her head.  
  
"Who kidnap, nice girl Kasumi.", Shampoo asked.  
  
"Our favorite bokken wielding Dark star general, that is who.", Ranma said.  
  
"Damn you brother.", Kodachi murmured. "Give Shampoo and I a few minutes to  
get ready and we will help you retrieve your sister from my perverted sibling.",  
Kodachi said.  
  
"Very well, we will wait for you downstairs.", Nabiki said as she and Ranma  
exited the room.  
  
  
A short time later, in a park a mile from the cafe, Ranma and Nabiki are  
explaining to Shampoo and Kodachi the delicate nature of their next mission.  
  
"Why are the secrecy for this little adventure, even if my foolish  
brother manages to 'persuade' Kasumi over to his side, she would still not  
present much of a threat to subdue.", Kodachi said.  
  
"Normally, that would be true, but whether he knew it or not, when your  
brother kidnapped Kasumi, he abducted the reincarnated form of my sister  
Princess Misty. As I told Ranma earlier, that would give your brother access to  
the Silver Star Chalice. I shudder to think of what his possessed mind would do  
with that much power.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Now while we have been a little forceful in using our powers in the past,  
we can not simply try to 'dust' Kasumi and Kuno, the way we did the old pervert  
and Mousse.", Ranma said while looking very sad and mumbling the name Misty.  
  
"Are you remembering something about her from your past life Ranma?",  
Nabiki said as she moved closer to Ranma and put her arm around his waist.  
  
"If it were not for Misty, my previous incarnation would not have lived  
past her fifth birthday.", Ranma said.  
  
"What do you mean?", everyone seemed to ask Ranma at once.  
  
"Do you remember how we first met back then Nabiki?", Ranma said.  
  
"Not really. I was still quite young. I think it had something to do  
with daddy buying you as a present for me back then.", Nabiki said.  
  
"You were a slave!?!", Shampoo and Kodachi asked Ranma at once in a  
stunned voice.  
  
"No, I wasn't a slave, although prisoners and other were sometimes used  
as slave labor. It was one of the things I never liked about the kingdom.",  
Ranma said.  
  
"I don't remember any of that.", Nabiki said.  
  
"You grew up in the palace back then. My family and I being non-human lived  
in a slightly less impressive part of town and saw firsthand many times what  
happened to those who broke the law, especially non-humans.", Ranma said.  
  
"I don't believe that mother would have allowed such a thing.", Nabiki said.  
  
"In all fairness she really didn't know that much about the 'common'   
people in the kingdom. She spent most of her time ensuring peace between our  
kingdom and others as well training the Scouts. It was your father who was  
mainly involved the day to day running of the kingdom and he got the idea of  
using non-human labor from his lover Queen Berylium.", Ranma said.  
  
"WHAT!!!, daddy cheated on mother!", Nabiki shrieked.  
  
"Yes, I remember seeing them together and telling the queen, but it turns  
out she already knew. She didn't mention the issue to the king or others in order  
to maintain the stability of the kingdom. When she first found out, she began to   
look a little more closely on how the kingdom was run from day to day, and was  
going to change quite a few things. Many changes were made after the king was  
accidentally killed, but the citizens didn't have many years to enjoy them before  
the kingdom was attacked and destroyed along with Queen Berylium and her  
kingdom as well.", Ranma said.  
  
"So if Ranma not slave back them, how did you meet Nabiki?", Shampoo  
asked.  
  
"That is kind of a long story. I'll tell you after we rescue Kasumi.  
Who knows, if she regains most of her memory, she will be able to explain  
some of that story herself.  
  
  
A low groan echoed around an underground extravagantly decorated bedroom  
in the Kuno mansion. Kasumi felt herself laying on something quite soft. She  
opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. The room seemed to 'swim' around  
her and her head and stomach were evidently at war with the rest of her body.  
  
"I haven't felt this bad since that naughty boy Jiro spiked the punch at  
Hitomi's party during our high school graduation.", Kasumi thought to herself.  
  
As she opened her eyes again the room seemed to be moving a lot slower  
thankfully. Hopefully it would stop moving entirely soon. She pushed down and bed  
tried to raise herself into a sitting position. Surprisingly, she felt better as   
she did so. She did wish the lights were a little lower though.  
  
As she began to stretch she noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual  
variety of housedress. In fact Kasumi wasn't quite sure what it was that she   
was wearing. She could tell it was some sort of white two piece outfit and that  
the top evidently showed off quite a bit of cleavage. The bottom appeared to be   
a pair a of very short, shorts. She managed to stagger over two a floor length  
mirror, that was across the room, to get a better look at herself.  
  
As she looked in the mirror, Kasumi noticed that someone had styled her hair  
in a large wave that hung over her left shoulder and that she was now wearing  
make-up, which was something that she rarely did. As she took a few moments to   
look at herself, she came to realize that she looked almost exactly like Yuri  
from the original 'Dirty Pair' series.   
  
"I wonder how I came to wear this outfit. I hope no one took advantage of  
me while dressing me in this costume.", Kasumi spoke to herself out loud.  
  
"Do not fear dear lady, no one here would perform such a vile act on your  
beautiful person.", a pompous voice spoke out from across the room.  
  
Kasumi turned around toward the source of the voice.  
  
"Kuno-san what is the meaning of this. How dare you try and take advantage  
of me in this fashion.", Kasumi said while putting her hands on her hips and  
trying to look intimidating.  
  
Kuno wasn't really paying attention to Kasumi's words. His attention was  
focused mainly on what she was wearing , or rather not wearing as the case may be.  
  
"Ah my beautiful empress. How your beauty does get my blood to boil.  
Let us express our love for each other.", the big blue hentai said as he leapt  
toward Kasumi.  
  
"Ack... Hentai, Kuno on Baka!", Kasumi said as she bash Kuno repeatedly  
over the head with a large metal rolling pin that she had managed to pull  
out of nowhere.  
  
"Ah my empress, how your tender ministrations do warm my heart.", Kuno  
said from within a large indentation in the floor before he fell unconscious.  
  
Clap Clap Clap  
  
"Very impressive my niece. It seems you still have what it takes to put  
my unruly son in line.", a woman said from the door leading into Kasumi's  
Room.  
  
Kasumi turned to look at the woman, who did seem somewhat familiar, but   
she couldn't be quite sure. The woman appeared to be in her early or mid 30's  
with long dark red hair, very pale skin, and deep green eyes. She was wearing  
a black lace formal ball gown.  
  
"Who...Who are you?", Kasumi asked the woman.  
  
"Why I am hurt my dear princess Misty. Has your memory failed you so, that  
you do not remember your dear aunty Berylium.", the woman said.  
  
"I am sorry but mother never had a sister.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Maybe your present mother did not, but your past mother Queen  
Serendipity most assuredly did, or I wouldn't be standing before you now  
would I.", Queen Berylium said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"I don't understand. What past life? This is all very confusing.", Kasumi  
said to the queen.  
  
"Don't worry my dear, you will understand everything soon enough.", Queen  
Berylium said to Kasumi as her eyes began to glow and Kasumi slipped once more  
into unconsciousness.  
  
A short time later, Tatewaki Kuno, dark general in training, was   
approaching his mother, after extracting himself from the floor, to see what   
his dear mother and the beautiful Kasumi had talked about during his brief  
bout of unconsciousness.  
  
Before he could ask his mother about anything a voice from behind him  
said, "Are you looking my me Tate-chan?"  
  
Kuno turned around and almost fell over. Kasumi was walking toward him  
with a such a sexy walk and aura that he almost forgot to breathe.  
  
Kasumi walked up to him and put her finger on his lips and said, "There  
is no need to say anything my dear Tati-chan. I am flattered by your interest  
in me, but we are cousins and a relationship between us just would not be   
proper."  
  
Kasumi walked over toward the queen as Kuno took this opportunity to  
watch Kasumi from behind and began to drool in the process.  
  
"Do you remember now what to do niece.", Queen Berylium said to Kasumi.  
  
"Yes, aunty, you want me to cleanse and purify the city with the chalice.  
Do not worry I will not fail you.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I know you won't dear. Unlike my dear child, you appear to possess some  
degree of competence.", the queen said as her son and niece left the mansion  
in order to perform their mission.  
  
In another part of Nerima a certain doctor was struck by a sudden sharp   
pain in his head. He managed to dull the pain somewhat by striking a few  
pressure points near his temples. He made his way to the outer office and told  
the receptionist to cancel his afternoon appointments. He was not feeling well  
and needed the time to rest.  
  
He collapsed on the sofa in his office just as the room began to spin  
around him. Shortly before he blacked out a strangely familiar name went through  
his head....Misty.  
  
Kasumi and Kuno appeared in an alley just off of Nerima's most popular  
shopping districts. Kasumi smiled at watching all of the people walking to and  
fro. Teenagers out talking with their friends. Wives out buying food for the  
evening meal. Sigh, so many people with others to care for them except her.  
  
Kuno looked over at Kasumi and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Stupid housewife, what is looking at? Why should she look so sad at seeing  
a bunch of peasants go about their dull and boring lives.", Kuno thought.  
  
"Cease thy melancholy, cousin. We are here to perform a duty for out queen.  
We are not here so that you can feel sorry for yourself.", Kuno said out loud.  
  
"Do not tell me what I must do cousin. I am far more skilled than you shall  
ever be. Aunty put me in charge of this mission, so do not get in my way.", Kasumi  
said quite forcefully, much to Kuno's shock.  
  
"This change in your character my dear Kasumi is most sudden.", Kuno said.  
  
"Aunty said I was never forceful enough in my previous life, so she helped  
me overcome my 'shortcomings' with some of her magic.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I see.", said Kuno not at all sure that he liked this new version of his  
cousin.  
  
"Now stand aside while I prepare to cleanse this district.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Neigh, cousin dear, if you are so powerful as you claim, then why not  
cleanse all of Tokyo, or even all of Japan.", Kuno said sounding more and more  
like some demented comic book villain.  
  
Kasumi looked at the idiot she had been paired with for this mission and  
said, "If I am to do that, I will need quite a bit of time to prepare. I assume  
you will be capable of holding off the Scouts if they show up."  
  
"That will not be a problem. Leave them to me.", Kuno said.  
  
Back at the park, Nabiki was picking up a large energy surge on her  
computer.  
  
"I believe that I have found out where Kuno-chan is hiding, and possibly  
Kasumi as well.", Nabiki told the others.  
  
The four scouts transformed and leapt off toward the source of the signal.  
As they were approaching the signal, it seemed to split into two different   
signals. The original signal was now approaching them, while a weaker signal  
was now remaining at the sight from which the original signal was first  
emanating from.  
  
Sailor Neko, Sailor Amazon, and Sailor Ice decided to stay on their   
present course and intercept the source of the stronger signal, while Sailor  
Orchid investigated the 'weaker' signal.  
  
"Be careful Amelia-chan, you could be heading toward an ambush.", Sailor  
Amazon said.  
  
"So could you, my dear Lina-san. But do not worry, I can take care of myself.  
Anyone foolish enough to assault my person, shall pay. My dear foolish brother  
found that out the hard way.", Sailor Orchid said as she leapt away and faded   
from sight.  
  
Sailor Orchid approached her target silent and invisible. When she was  
within one block of the signal she ceased roof hopping and ducked into a small  
group of trees about 100 feet away. Peering around one of the trees, she was  
surprised by what she saw. There was Kasumi Tendo who appeared to in some sort  
of meditative trance and wearing quite an interesting outfit.  
  
"Well now, I didn't know she was a fan of the 'Dirty Pair'. I wonder if I  
still have that red wig, then later we could.....", Sailor Orchid stopped that   
thought short. She could play later.  
  
Kasumi's eyes snapped open, and the power she was radiating ceased. Sailor  
Orchid noticed that she appeared to be looking around nervously, as if she   
expected someone to jump out at her at any moment.  
  
"Is anyone there?", Kasumi called out timidly.  
  
"My she is quite perceptive if she can detect me.", Sailor Orchid thought.  
  
"I am surprised to see you here all alone Kasumi Tendo.", Sailor Orchid said  
as she phased into view in front of Kasumi.  
  
A very surprised Misty jumped back when someone just appeared in front of  
her. Kasumi noticed that this person was wearing a very short and dark colored  
fuku.  
  
"She doesn't look like a school girl.", Misty thought to herself, as she  
realized that she had just been called an unfamiliar name by a now familiar  
person.  
  
"Amelia-chan, is that you? Why did you call me Kasumi? Do you not remember  
me? I am Corrine's sister Misty.", Misty said to Sailor Orchid.  
  
"Hmmmm, so she thinks that she is her previous incarnation.", Sailor   
Orchid thought to herself.  
  
"I am sorry, my dear Misty. You looked different wearing that outfit.",  
Sailor Orchid said to a now blushing Misty.  
  
"She doesn't seem much like a villain.", Sailor Orchid thought.  
  
"It's alright, I wanted to try something new. Aunty picked it out for me.",  
Misty said.  
  
"Aunty, you mean Queen Berylium?", Sailor Orchid said sounding a little more  
exciting then she meant to.  
  
"Of course. She said I looked quite good in this outfit.", Misty said as she  
posed in front if Sailor Orchid.  
  
"You look very beautiful, and quite sexy as well.", Sailor Orchid said in a   
teasing fashion.  
  
"You are so sweet, but what would Lina-san say if she heard you say that?",  
Misty said as she hugged Sailor Orchid for complimenting her so.  
  
"She would ask you to join us, of course.", Sailor Orchid said to a now  
very flustered Misty. "Yes, she definitely doesn't have the evil villainess role  
down yet.", Sailor Orchid thought to herself with a devilish grin on her face.  
  
Managing to calm herself down Misty said, "Amelia, did little Rani-chan  
survive. Is she here as well?"  
  
"Little Rani-chan???", Sailor Orchid asked.  
  
"I know it seems silly to call her that, but I will always remember her the  
way I first found her and brought her home to live with us back in the kingdom.",  
Misty said with a pleasant smile on her face.  
  
"That sounds like an interesting story.", Sailor Orchid said.  
  
"It is, but I probably should not tell it now, after all Cousin Kuno-chan  
said I have to purify and cleanse the country first.", Misty said.  
  
"You have to do what?", Sailor Orchid said.  
  
"He and aunty want me to use the chalice to cleanse and purify the country.",  
Misty said.  
  
"That doesn't sound very pleasant.", Sailor Orchid thought to herself.  
  
  
While Sailor Orchid and Misty were talking, Kuno was leading the rest of  
the scouts on a chase across Japan. He found Sailor Amazon particularly   
sensitive to insults. All it took was a few choice words regarding how weak and  
pathetic the amazons were and she would chase him anywhere. He did find it   
strange though that Misty had not started cleansing the country yet, but he   
figured that it would probably take time to activate a spell that would affect  
a whole country, rather than just affecting Nerima. He was quite surprised when  
the three scouts just disappeared as he was about to insult them again.  
  
  
Meanwhile a little earlier in Nerima.  
  
"Misty-chan I would like to hear the story about how you first met 'Little  
Rani', and you could probably use the Chalice to cleanse the city or the country  
later.", Sailor Orchid said.  
  
"Alright Amelia-chan, since you were so kind to me earlier, I will tell you  
the story..... I wonder if the others would like to hear it as well. Yes... I   
shall bring them here as well.", Misty said as the Silver Chalice flared and  
all of the Sailors now found themselves standing near a smiling Princess Misty.  
  
Sailor Neko had just about caught up with Kuno when she felt a brief  
flash of magic around her. Less than a second later she and her two companions  
found themselves in front of Sailor Orchid and Kasumi?!?  
  
Rani was not quite sure that she was seeing properly. A very sexy Kasumi  
in a 'Dirty Pair' outfit was standing in front of her smiling quite   
mischievously at her and her companions.  
  
"Kasumi is that you?", Sailor Neko asked.  
  
Kasumi seemed to pout and say, "Rani-chan don't you recognize me, your  
friend Misty"  
  
Rani noticed Sailor Orchid behind Kasumi nodding her head in order to get  
her to agree with what Kasumi had just said.  
  
Rani suddenly ran up to Kasumi and hugged her tightly much to Kasumi's  
surprise and pleasure.  
  
"I'm sorry I did not recognize you earlier Misty-chan. I am not used to   
seeing you dress like that.", Rani said.  
  
Misty blushed and said, "It is a little much isn't it."  
  
"I think just the opposite is the problem.", Sailor Ice said  
sarcastically.  
  
Misty noticed that her sister Corrine was looking at her somewhat sternly   
then realized that she still had Rani in a tight hug. She released Rani, walked  
over to her sister and said, "There is no need to be jealous sister, I would   
not try and take your Rani-chan away from you."  
  
Corrine was a little shocked her sister Kasumi, make that Misty was not only  
showing signs of a sense of humor, but she was being flirtatious as well. She half  
expected Akane to suddenly step out of the shadows and say that she was giving  
up martial arts because they were to violent and that she was going to become a  
pacifist now. When that failed to occur, she decided that talking to her sister  
might help explain some of her strange behavior.  
  
"You are acting a lot different from last we met sister. Why the change in  
clothing, not to mention personality.", Corrine asked.  
  
"Oh that was Aunty Berylium's idea. She said I need to loosen up and she  
knew just the way to accomplish it.", Misty said.  
  
A growl was heard from nearby after Misty had spoken. Everyone assumed it  
was from Rani, but it turned out it was Sailor Amazon who was now doing the  
growling and glowing with a bright red aura.  
  
"Where bitch queen. Lina kill for her taking away Amelia-chan from Lina",  
Sailor Amazon said as the air began to actually grow warmer around her.  
  
Misty was shocked by what Lina had just said. She did not have any memory  
of her aunt ever behaving in an improper fashion.  
  
"What do you by 'taking her away'?, Lina-san", Misty asked Sailor Amazon.  
  
"Don't you remember Misty, how 'aunty' attacked the kingdom by surprise,  
like a coward and managed to kill almost everyone including Lina and Amelia.   
Even mother died in the end.", Corrine said with tears now beginning to fall.  
  
Misty saw her sister with tears in her eyes and was confused. She did not  
remember any attack on her home. Why would aunty do that anyway. She always  
seemed to nice. True her son was a pervert and had an ego the size of Saturn,  
but no family is perfect after all.  
  
"I'm sorry sister, I just don't remember that happening. If you say that  
I have forgotten, I believe you, but I don't see how I could have forgotten  
something like that happening.", Misty said.  
  
"Because it did not happen, that is why.", a familiar voice rang out.  
  
"Ah the stick boy cometh.", Sailor Amazon said as everyone looked at her  
strangely.  
  
"Hmmmmpphhh, no one appreciate good amazon humor.", Sailor Amazon said.  
  
Kuno appeared next to Kasumi and did not seem to feel threatened by being  
surrounded by the Sailors, well at least until he noticed his dear 'loving'  
sister beginning to charge up a ribbon with arcs of black lightening. He seemed  
somewhat less confident then.  
  
"Ahem... Its matters not if my dear sister is here or not. None of you shall  
escape my plan for domination of this country.", Kuno said.  
  
"Yawn.....Typical supervillian speech number 7. Sailor Amazon not impressed.",  
Sailor Amazon said.  
  
"You will be after this land is purified.", Kuno said with an insane gleam  
in his eyes.  
  
"Misty-chan, dear cousin, please begin the process now.", Kuno said as his  
eyes began to glow and Misty's as well.  
  
"Yes cousin, of course.", Misty said as a large energy wave began to build  
up around her then flared out causing everyone to look away as everything went  
white.  
  
As the light died down Ranma noticed two things. The first one was that   
she wasn't dead, or at least she didn't think she was. The second being that  
something was brushing up against her tail repeatedly.  
  
As she opened her eyes and looked behind herself, Ranma noticed that it was  
a brush, brushing against her. Said brush though was not being held by anyone.  
As the spots before her eyes, from the flash, began to clear Ranma noticed her  
companions looking off in random directions with their mouths almost hanging open.  
  
As far as the eye could see their were thousands, if not tens of thousands   
of brushes, mops, rags, pails of water, etc, cleaning the city all by themselves.  
  
"Well Kasumi did say that she was going to 'cleanse' the city. Who knew that  
she meant it literally.", Ranma thought to himself, while trying to fight off  
the urge to laugh out loud.  
  
The others were not quite as successful. Sailor Amazon was presently  
rolling on ground laughing her ass off, while the other scouts were giggling  
quite loudly.  
  
Kuno, looked stunned. His poor little mind almost could not comprehend at  
what he was seeing.   
  
"What it the matter brother dear? You did want our dear Misty to cleanse  
and Purify the city did you not? It was a shame you forgot how literal she tended  
to take things.", Sailor Orchid said with no small amount of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Kuno looked around at all the mops, brooms, and rakes, cleaning everything  
as far as they eye could see. At first he was confused, then depressed because  
his plan was a failure. Finally he felt anger. Anger at his co-called cousin for  
not having the brains Kami-sama gave a banana slug. He wondered how could she   
have possibly thought he wanted the city cleaned. The Dark Star Kingdom was not  
a magic janitorial service.  
  
"Oh isn't it lovely. Just think all of the country is now so nice and   
clean.", the 'evil' Kasumi said.  
  
"You idiot.", Kuno said almost too quietly for anybody to hear.  
  
"What was that cousin.", Misty said innocently.  
  
"I said you are an idiot!", Kuno shouted at a stunned Kasumi. "How could   
anyone possibly screw up such a simple task. Is there anything between your   
ears beside your name sake?", Kuno further yelled out.  
  
"That's not very nice.", Misty said while beginning to pout. "How could  
he yell at her. No one ever yelled at her before.", Misty thought.  
  
"Nice....Heh...I'll show you 'not very nice'.", Kuno said while stepping  
up to Kasumi and......  
  
Slap  
  
Misty held her hand to her cheek. The blow did not really hurt. Her new  
enhanced form could withstand a large amount of damage, but someone had  
actually struck her. That had never happened before. She was almost unsure of  
how to respond to such a thing happening to her.  
  
The other scouts knew very well how to respond to such an attack. The  
bastard would pay for picking on their precious Misty. As they were about to   
attack though, a new voice rang out.  
  
"Foul minion of darkness. How dare you strike at the noble Misty. In the  
name of the Silver Star Kingdom I Tuxedo Tofu shall punish you. Isn't that right   
Betty-chan?", the voice said.  
  
Everyone turned to look at who had spoken and noticed that it was a rather  
man in a tuxedo, who happened to be standing next to a skeleton also wearing a  
tuxedo. This would have been strange enough, but in addition the skeleton   
appeared to be moving own its own and even nodded in the affirmative when the  
man asked it his question.  
  
As the man and the skeleton tried to leap off the fence that they were on,  
and toward Kuno their capes became caught up in their feet and they both hit the   
ground quite hard face first, stunning themselves.  
  
  
"Oh dear, poor silly Tofu.", Misty said as everyone seemed to look at the   
downed doctor in a mixture of pity and amusement. Well all except for Kuno, who  
was present laughing quite loudly and saying how appropriate he was for Misty  
since they both were incompetent fools.  
  
As Kuno continued to insult Misty and Tofu he failed to take notice that  
which each insult Misty seemed to glow brighter and brighter. Her silver aura  
was now almost painful to look at and she was now radiating almost pure fury  
at the soon to be very hurt Dark general.  
  
Misty grabbed Kuno by his collar, lifted him up into the air and said,  
"I am sorry my dear cousin, but trying to hurt my friends and laughing at my  
beloved I will have to punish you." She then began to slam him into the ground,  
headfirst, over and over again. By the time Misty was done poor Kuno was now  
at the bottom of a two foot deep crater in the road.  
  
Misty stepped away form the crater and began to concentrate on the chalice  
causing it glow brightly again. She gave Kuno an almost evil look and said, "Now  
cousin since you were so displeased with my attempts at purifying the country,  
perhaps you will allow me to try again, this time though by purifying you."  
  
With that a silver beam of energy shot forth from the crystal and stuck  
Kuno in the center of his forehead and spreading out till it enveloped his entire  
body. His form began to convulse and soon a loud strangely feminine sounding  
scream echoed throughout the area. When the glow faded Kuno was once again  
wearing his regular kendo uniform with a wooden bokken laying by his side.  
  
"Now off with you.", Misty said and Kuno faded from sight.  
  
"Where did you send him?", sailor Orchid said, sounding a little concerned  
for her brother's welfare.  
  
"Oh, I sent him to that nice girl Mariko's house. I believe that they did  
not part on the best of terms and that they could use some time to get to know  
each other again.", Misty said.  
  
"That's if she doesn't kill him first.", Sailor Neko said.  
  
"They did not part on exactly the best of terms I believe." Sailor  
Orchid said.  
  
Misty walked over to the unconscious doctor and his skeleton and flung  
them both over her shoulder.  
  
"If all of you will excuse me, I must drop poor Tofu and Betty-chan off  
at his office. But I will speak to all of you later. We have much to catch up  
on, especially you and I Rani-chan. After all last time we met in the kingdom  
you were talking about starting a family with my dear sister.", Misty giggled  
and leapt off.  
  
Sailor Neko and Sailor Ice were now glowing bright red from embarrassment  
while Sailor Amazon and Orchid were quite amused by what Misty had said.  
  
  
Back at the Kuno mansion Queen Berylium just felt the "death" of another  
general and was deciding on what her next course of action would be.  
  
"I'm tempted to just 'throw in the towel' and try again some other time.",  
the queen thought to herself. "All I have left is that crying fool lover of mine  
and that oversized teddy bear friend of his. Definitely not what would call  
quality henchmen.", she thought.  
  
Looking around her quarters under the mansion she saw the computer in the  
corner and an idea began to form.  
  
"Well I might not be able to rule the world, but no one said I had to leave  
empty handed.", she said out loud to herself then began to laugh as she typed   
several passwords into the computer.  
  
At the other end of the city Kuno was presently begging and groveling in  
front of his girlfriend in order to get her to forgive him. Mariko wasn't quite  
sure if she would take him back yet, but admittedly he was rather cute when  
he groveled at her feet. She would have to make a decision later after he begged  
and groveled some more.  
  
Back at the Tendo home, Soun and a certain panda felt the defeat of their  
fellow general and were not happy.  
  
"So another one of us falls, eh Saotome. That leaves just the two of us   
and our Mistress. Now that the Kuno boy's sister is free, I am unsure whether  
or not we will be able to win and realize our dreams.", Soun says and begins  
to cry.  
  
"There, there Tendo. Look on the bright side, at least your daughter  
was unharmed. She might even be home any minute.", Genma-panda said.  
  
"It stills seems strange talking to your Panda form Saotome.", Soun  
said.  
  
"Is this better?", a held up panda sign said.   
  
"It doesn't matter old friend, as long as Kasumi is safe.", Soun said.  
  
"Of course.", said the Panda sigh. "That and the fact that we will not  
have to eat any of Akane's cooking, thank Kami-sama.", Genma thought to himself.  
  
As the two 'men' finished speaking they did not notice a familiar and  
scantily clad figure listening outside the back door.  
  
"So father and his friend have made a deal with the Dark Star Kingdom.  
That simply will not do. Aunty has caused enough problems this day. I wonder  
if mother is still alive or has been reborn. Perhaps I shall try to contact  
her.", Misty thought as she teleported into her (Kasumi's), room and   
transformed back to her normal self.  
  
Kasumi looked around her room in confusion. The last thing that she  
remembered was standing in the living room, talking to that strange  
Kuno boy. She also noticed that she was wearing a pendant that was shaped  
like a silver chalice.  
  
"How strange. I wonder what is going on?", Kasumi thought to herself.  
  
"I believe I can answer you.", a voice in her head said, causing  
Kasumi to shriek out loud.  
  
The sounds of running feet soon echoed out in the hallway. Kasumi saw  
her door fly open and her father and a large panda charged into the room.  
  
"Wahhhhh, my daughter is back and she is alright!", Soun cried.  
  
"Of course I am alright father.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Why did you cry out.", Soun said.  
  
"Oh I was just surprised by the voice in my head, that's all.", Kasumi  
said as Soun suddenly glared at the panda.  
  
"Now look what you have done Saotome. Your crazy scheme has caused Kasumi   
to go insane, waaahhhhh.", Soun yelled then cried.  
  
"Oh father, I am sure I am alright, just a little tired.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Then lay down and rest. I am sure you will feel better soon.", Soun said  
as he dragged Genma-panda out of the room.  
  
Kasumi walked up to her door and locked it. She walked over to her bed and  
laid down on it.  
  
Closing her eyes, she concentrated and thought to herself, "Hello are you   
still there, miss??"  
  
"I am right here Kasumi.", the voice in her mind said.  
  
"Who are you?", Kasumi said.  
  
"Why, I am you of course, in a way.", the voice said in a teasing  
fashion.  
  
"Sigh.... This will take awhile. Please listen for I much to tell you.",  
the voice in Kasumi's head, said to her.  
  
"My name is Misty, and I am the incarnation of you from a previous life.",  
Misty thought to Kasumi.  
  
"You are me??", Kasumi said out loud. "How is that possible?"  
  
"Well you see it all started a few thousand years ago when....."  
  
  
Mean while downstairs Soun had collapsed due to dehydration and Genma-panda  
was sitting on the back porch trying to think of a way to salvage this situation  
in a way that was beneficial to him of course. After two hours of thinking, he   
was still clueless so he decided to wander into the kitchen to see if Kasumi had  
left any snacks for he and Soun. She usually did, but then again she usually  
didn't talk about voices in her head. Sometimes he wondered if he was the only  
normal person in that household.  
  
Back in Kasumi's room:  
  
"So I am the reincarnation of a princess?", Kasumi asked the voice of  
Misty.  
  
"That is correct. Several thousand years ago, you were the eldest daughter  
of Queen Serendipity of the Silver Star Kingdom and keeper of the Silver Chalice.  
You were one of the most powerful people in the kingdom.", Misty said.  
  
"Why are you and I....um...separated. Ranma and Nabiki do not seem to   
talk to their past selves.", Kasumi said nervously.  
  
"Our 'aunty' is responsible for that. Her magic always was faulty and by  
her trying to bring aspects of our former power to life she caused to  
temporarily form 2 personalities. We should join together eventually and you  
will then retain the memories of what happens when you transform.", Misty  
said to Kasumi.  
  
"First though we should contact the others and see how best to punish that  
worthless father of ours and his friend. Siding with the enemy must not be   
tolerated.", Misty said while sounding quite angry.  
  
"Oh dear, should we say such things about father. Its not polite.", Kasumi  
said while Misty mentally rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kasumi dear, if there is one thing I have noticed over the centuries  
being a disembodied spirit, is that just because someone is related to you, does  
not mean that they deserve to be treated nicely or with respect.", Misty said.  
  
"Really???", Kasumi said while trying to digest that very non-Japanese  
point of view.  
  
With a 'bamf' of displaced air Kasumi disappeared from the dojo and  
reappeared in Shampoo's room at the Cat Cafe to talk with the rest of the  
scouts about what she had just seen.  
  
Kasumi reappeared in Shampoo's room. Kodachi not being aware of Kasumi's  
training under Ranma was understandingly somewhat surprised by a teleporting  
Kasumi.  
  
"How??", Kodachi asked.  
  
"Oh Ranma was nice enough to teach me one of "grandfather's" techniques,  
so that I am better able to avoids the conflicts that everyone seems to become  
part of in Nerima. I can now even take people with me, at least that is what  
Misty told me.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Aren't you and Misty the same person?", Kodachi asked.  
  
"Well....not exactly. You see....", Kasumi went on to explain what Misty  
had told her of their fragmented personality and how they will 'rejoin' the  
more Kasumi transforms.  
  
"So Misty right now is a voice in your head?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes, which is not that bad, except that she is a bit of a pervert I am   
afraid.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Oh reeeaallly.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Yes. She thinks that I am not meeting any young men my age, so she  
suggested that I use my ability to teleport to the men's' locker room at  
Tokyo university, find a guy I like there, and teleport him back to my room  
at the house.", Kasumi said while starting to blush.  
  
"Heh, Shampoo wish she had that ability when she meet Ranma, then Shampoo  
could bring Ranma to Shampoo's bed right from start.", Shampoo said to a now  
very nervous Ranma and annoyed Nabiki and Kodachi.  
  
"What about Dr. Tofu?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Oh Misty said that I should see him as well. She thinks that I should  
'play the field' I believe she said.", Kasumi said.  
  
"So Misty mentioned something earlier about Ranma and Nabiki wanting to  
start family in previous life. That why Kasumi here now.", Shampoo said.  
  
"She did want to tease, or rather talk to Ranma and Nabiki about that, but  
something more important has come up. When she and I returned to the dojo we   
overheard father and Mr. Saotome talking. It appears that they were responsible  
for bringing aunty, I mean Queen Berylium to Nerima. They promised to help her  
take over the country in exchange for promising to get Ranma and Akane to get  
married to each other.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Figures, that those two worthless bastards would be behind this. It would  
serve them right if all this blew up in their faces.", Ranma said with an evil  
grin on his face.  
  
"You don't plan on killing them do you Ranma?", Kasumi asked nervously.  
  
"No Kasumi I wouldn't do that. Besides there are worse things to do to  
them than kill them.", Ranma said evilly as he started to glow black.  
  
"Ranma, your scaring us.", Nabiki said causing Ranma to relax.  
  
"I'm sorry Nabiki, but I think of all the scams and problems that my  
worthless father and yours have put me through and what it took for us to   
finally get together I find it hard to feel anything but anger toward them.",  
Ranma said.  
  
"I don't understand why they are so hung up on Akane being with Ranma.  
If he and I were to get married the houses would be joined.", Nabiki said and  
started to blush after realizing what she had just said.  
  
Kasumi sighed and said, "You are not going to like this Nabiki, but you  
should know that I overheard father and Mr. Saotome talking about Ranma and   
Akane getting married instead of you because they believe that she and Ranma  
would be easier to manipulate to get them to do whatever the fathers wanted  
them to do under some false guise of honor.   
  
Whereas you would not be so easily manipulated by one of fathers or Mr.  
Saotome's schemes. They are upset that their "authority" is being undermined  
by both of you, as well as Nodoka and Lilac. Queen Berylium promised to take  
care of this problem if they did what she told them to do.", Kasumi said.  
  
Everyone noticed that Nabiki was holding her head down and was beginning  
to shake. As she lifted her head back up they could tears starting to form.  
  
"Why is it that father never thinks about me, always his "darling"   
Akane? It was not her that supported the dojo for ten years as he sat around  
and did nothing. It was not he and Akane that had to alienate all their  
friends in order to make support them.", Nabiki said as Ranma pulled her onto  
his lap and held her close.  
  
"Nabiki, if they try to break us up, what I do to them will make what I did  
to Saffron seem tame in comparison. I promise you that.", Ranma said.  
  
"Perhaps they need to be taught a lesson.", Kodachi said as a black  
energy whip materialized in her hand.  
  
Everyone seemed to nod in agreement with what Kodachi had just said.  
  
After they had all transformed Ranma could not help but stare at  
Kasumi's uniform which Kasumi and Nabiki noticed.  
  
"Why Ranma-chan do you like what you see?", Misty teased.  
  
"Kasumi look like Amazon. Very sexy.", Shampoo said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Is Kasumi there at all, or are you still Misty?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"I can sense her a little, but it will be a while before we are joined.  
Besides I don't think she approves of our new look.", Misty said as she stood  
straight and inhaled sharply, causing Ranko's eyes to glaze over and Nabiki  
to pull Ranko-chan close to her.  
  
A little later at the Tendo dojo, Soun had reawakened. He and the panda  
were engaged in another round of cheating, that is playing shoji. Both were so  
engrossed in their game that they almost did not notice a glowing portal open  
up a few yards away with a very familar and sinister redheaded woman walking  
through said portal and toward them.  
  
"Mi...mi....mistress what brings you here?", said a very nervous Soun  
Tendo.  
  
"Not that we aren't glad to see you of course.", said Genma panda.  
  
"Heh, no need to be nervous boys, I am simply here to retrieve something  
that is mine.", Queen Berylium said as she walked up to Soun and the panda and  
put her hands on their shoulders.  
  
"What do you mean.", said Soun growing more nervous.  
  
"Why the power I gave both of you of course.", Queen Berylium said as her  
hands began to glow and black wisps of energy began to flow out of Soun and  
Genma causing both of them to convulse and fall to the floor.  
  
"Why?", Soun managed to whisper out.  
  
"Growf??", said the now nonverbal panda.  
  
"There has been a change of plans and I no longer have any use for either  
of you. No need to worry though, I am not going to punish you in any way. In fact  
I am even going to be generous enough to warn you that the scouts now no of  
your allegiance to me and should be here any moment to punish you.", Queen   
Berylium said as she began to fade away giggling at the shocked expressions her  
two former underlings were wearing.  
  
Queen Berylium appeared outside on the roof of the dojo just as the scouts  
were approaching.  
  
"Ah all the players are here at last.", she thought to herself.  
  
As they approached the dojo the Ranko-neko felt a very strong aura  
nearby. Looking up he saw Queen Berylium of all people casually lying on the roof  
looking like she didn't have a care in the world. She even had the nerve to wave  
to her casually as the scouts entered the yard.  
  
"Well don't all of you look delectable this day.", Queen Berylium said to  
the scouts as she smiled enticingly at them causing most of them to turn  
green with nausea.  
  
"What are you doing here 'aunty'?", Princess Misty said.  
  
"We won't let you take over the country and hurt any more people.", Sailor  
Neko tried to say heroically.  
  
The Queen gave everyone a 'Nabiki-like' grin and said, "Well to answer  
both your questions, I came here to take back something that is mine and to   
bid my farewells to my darling nieces and their little pet. Now as for   
taking over the country, bah, you can have it and the rest of the world as well.  
I have something far better in mind that ruling the primitive world."  
  
"What evil queen mean?", Sailor Amazon.  
  
"Ah, now that would be telling. But don't worry, you will find out the answer  
to that question in time, especially you my dear Sailor Orchid.", Queen   
Berylium laughed as she faded from sight.  
  
"Our 'father' and the panda are inside the house.", Misty said to the other  
scouts. "I can find no trace of Dark Kingdom energy though. Perhaps that is what  
'aunty' meant when she said she came to take something back that was hers."  
  
"So what now? If they are no longer enhanced by the Dark Kingdom energies,  
we just can't go in and beat them up. They are too weak.", Sailor Neko said.  
  
"They deserve to be punished severely for what they attempted to do,  
especially to Amelia-chan. I wont kill them, Rani-chan. Kasumi would not like  
that.", Misty said.  
  
"Amelia-chan would you care to assist me in punishing two foolish   
father?", Princess Misty said.  
  
"It would be my pleasure.", Sailor Orchid said in a cold tone of voice  
as she and Princess Misty walked up to the front door and kicked it in.  
  
A little while earlier inside the Tendo home, two middle age martial   
artists were rapidly running around the house, trying to pack up for a nice  
long training trip before a certain group of magical girls came home to beat  
the #$%# out of them.  
  
"Hurry Saotome we must leave quickly. There is no telling what they may  
do if they find us here. Especially that Kodachi girl. I don't think she is  
too happy with you at what you made her and her brother do.", a panicked Soun  
Tendo said.  
  
"So I made a small mistake.", a panda sign said.  
  
Having finished packing, the two fathers raced toward the front door just  
as it came flying off of its hinges, unfortunately causing them and the door to  
be imbedded in the far wall.  
  
"Mind if we come in?", said two angry sounding female voices.  
  
"Odd, I could have sworn I heard voices before.", Misty said while looking  
around the room and seeing no one.  
  
"I believe I have the answer to that.", Sailor Orchid said as she pulled the  
front door out of the far wall revealing two somewhat flattened fathers behind it.  
  
"Sailor Orchid yanked Genma-panda out of the wall and held him up with one arm  
while pulling Soun out of the wall and tossing him over to Misty with her other arm.  
  
  
"Kasumi is that you.", a panicked Soun Tendo managed to squeak out.  
  
"Tsk..Tsk... How could you forget you daughter Misty, dear father. It has  
only been one reincarnation after all.", Misty said.  
  
"A heh heh..Oh my...", Soun said.  
  
"Really, I am quite disappointed in you father. You tried to ruin your  
children's life in your previous incarnation. I would have hoped that you would  
have learned your lesson. For Kasumi's peace of mind I won't hurt you too   
badly , but I can not say the same for your friend. He hurt Kodachi deeply.  
There was no reason to be so perverted.", Misty said as Sailor Orchid raised  
her left arm which was now glowing quite brightly and prepared to punish a  
panda severely.  
  
Outside the Tendo home the rest of the sailors watch as Misty kicked the door  
in and went inside with Sailor Orchid. Not much was heard for a few minutes when   
suddenly there was a bright flash from inside and what sounded like a large furry  
object being hit echoed outside.  
  
"I hope they remember not to cripple them.", Sailor Ice said.  
  
"I am sure that won't happen, no matter how much our two idiot fathers   
deserve it.", Sailor Neko.  
  
"I am surprised to hear you say that. You two usually do not sound so   
cold.", Sailor Amazon said.  
  
"Careful, you are losing your accent.", Sailor Ice said as Sailor Amazon  
stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"I have been remembering more and more of what happened to Corrine and I  
in the past thanks to her father. It make me so mad, I could almost picture   
myself.....", Rani's voice trailed off as she began to shake and glow a dark  
blue color.  
  
"Shh... Shhh...No more of that now. As you said before, we are together  
now and they will not break us up.", Sailor Ice said as she put her arm around  
Sailor Neko and began to scratch hers ears, calming the catgirl down.  
  
A few minutes later everything was quiet inside the house. Sailor Neko   
was beginning to wonder what was going on in there when Misty teleported  
into the yard in front of her.  
  
"Father and Mr. Saotome wish to speak to Ranma and Nabiki about how  
they treated them in the past. I believe they wish to apologize. Do you think  
you could find them for me." Misty said to Sailor Neko and Sailor Ice.  
  
"Oh I think we can.", Sailor ice said sarcastically.  
  
Misty teleported the two sailors into the dojo and told them to change  
back to their normal forms, then she would teleport the two of them into the  
house. The two quickly changed and were soon in the house standing in front  
of two very bruised and beaten middle-aged martial artists.  
  
Ranma looked at the two old men and could do nothing but smile.  
  
"So pop, I see you have met two friends of me and Nabiki-chan.",   
Ranma said.  
  
Genma looked like he was going to verbally lash out at his son as   
usual, but a look from Sailor Orchid holding her energy whip silenced  
whatever he might have been tempted to say.  
  
"Behave yourself, 'panda'.", she almost hissed at him.  
  
"Yes, mistress, whatever you say.", Genma said meekly causing Ranma  
and Nabiki to begin to snicker.  
  
"So you and Tendo have something to say pop?", Ranma said.  
  
"Tendo and I want to apol...apolo...apologize to Nabiki and you for  
trying to break you up. We only wanted what was best for the school.",  
Genma said.  
  
"No pop, you only wanted what was best for you. You are going to have   
to get used to the fact that it is Nabiki that I love now, not Akane. You are  
also going to have to get used to the idea that you will have to work and  
support yourself from now on. I am not going to let you sponge off of me and  
Nabiki like you have been doing to her family. I am sure Lilac as well as  
Kasumi & Misty will watch out for you as well.", Ranma said.  
  
About halfway through Ranma's talk with his father, a slight ring was   
heard and Sailor Orchid disappeared from the room, only to return a few  
moments later looking very angry at Soun and Genma. She whispered something  
to Ranma and Nabiki, then walked over to Misty.  
  
"Misty dear, would you mind looking after these two fools, while I   
speak to Ranma and Nabiki outside.", Sailor Orchid said.  
  
"Oh no, go right ahead, Amelia-chan.", Misty said.  
  
"Amelia-chan???", Sound and Genma seemed to think at the same time.  
  
  
Ranma, Nabiki, and Sailor Orchid rejoined with Sailor Amazon outside of  
the dojo so that Sailor Orchid could speak to everyone about why she   
suddenly seemed so frustrated and a little sad.  
  
"What is wrong Amelia-chan?", Sailor Amazon said.  
  
"When Ranma was speaking to his father my cell phone rang. That was the   
reason I suddenly left the room. Its turned out to a call from the family  
financial attorney wondering why most of our accounts had been emptied out  
of several local banks. I didn't know what he was talking about, then I realized  
that what that bitch Queen Berylium said earlier when she said that I would find  
out in time what she was planning on doing. With the exception of my brother's   
and my trusts funds, she has almost completely drained us of the family   
fortune. We might even have to sell the family estate.", Sailor Orchid said  
with tears starting to form.  
  
"Don't worry Amelia-chan, all of us will help you any way we can.", Sailor  
Amazon said.  
  
****************  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
It has been a year since Queen Berylium has been defeated and the sailors  
have lived a mostly peaceful existence since then. The occasional youma and  
martial artist have found themselves hard pressed to defeat the sailors. Even a  
repowered Saffron was soon defeated by a very annoyed Sailor Neko.  
  
Nabiki has now enrolled in Tokyo University studying business management  
and working part-time as the asst. manager at the newly opened local franchise  
of the Cat Cafe. Ranma plans to follow Nabiki a year later, although he is still  
unsure of what he wants to study.  
  
Kodachi moved in with Shampoo and formalized their engagement. They plan  
to marry in an Amazon Ceremony when they both finish high school. Kodachi   
invested her half of the money from the sale of the family estate in the Cat  
Cafe, which has presently grown to 4 locations now, including the one Nabiki  
works at.  
  
Kuno has moved into Mariko's family estate and have become engaged. They plan  
to marry after college. Sasuke has also joined Kuno at Mariko's home and was  
shocked to learn that he would actually be paid a decent wage now.  
  
Genma and Soun are teaching at the Tendo Dojo under the watchful eyes of  
Nodoka and Lilac, who was not thrilled to learn about her husband's past   
relationship with a certain evil queen, but she forgave him after he agreed to  
undergo several week of 'amazon husband training'. Genma was never quite sure  
what this consisted of, because every time he asked Soun, he would begin to cry  
again, and quite frankly Genma got tired of being turned into a panda time and  
time again because of his friend's emotional instability.  
  
What surprised people the most though was Queen Serendipity reappearing  
and making good on her promise to be with Ryoga. It seemed she had a crush on  
the poor boy and he didn't or couldn't refuse her advances. Even stranger though  
was that when Akane met the queen she developed a crush on her and the Queen  
returned those feelings. Ryoga, Akane and Queen Serendipity are now engaged  
in a very unique relationship.  
  
Now as to what eventually happened to Queen Berylium and her stolen   
fortune, well that is a story for another time.  
  
***********************  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Well, this finally concludes this little experiment. I originally intended   
this to be a quick and very silly omake or spamfic to my 'Nabiki's Heartache'  
story, but it kind of got away from me. Needless to say this omake has very little  
to do with the main story and the two shall not cross over each other. This omake  
has given me several ideas on future Ranma and Sailor Moon fics. When I will get  
around to them though is another matter. I should have finished this chapter  
over a month ago, but life has a way of interfering with fanfic writing.  
  
For the future, I plan to write the prequel to Nabiki's Heartache, as well  
as its sequel. I am also presently working on a story for the Ranma Sailor moon  
fanfic creator website as well as a couple Ranma Oh! My Goddess Stories. When they  
will be out is anybodies guess though :  
  
Till later  
  
Ryo-Oki  
  
ryo_oki@pacbell.net 


End file.
